Star Trek Carb Man FFVs
by gdedwards11
Summary: Guys with big brains, trespassing, action, the bridge personnel


Page **124** of **124**

 **STAR TREK**

 _ **The Corbonite Maneuver**_

Unsolicited – Not asked for

Movie idea

The idea stems from two places. First, from the old series. Remember  
the men with the huge brains in the original series? Remember the  
guy who spoke to them on the forward screen telling them that they'd  
trespassed and that they would be destroyed? And Second, did you ever  
see the movie Prometheus? Remember the large men, very white in  
color, very fit and powerful?

The Starship Enterprise (New Crew) has been called to a crisis of massive  
proportion. The massive proportion is a ship the size of New York City  
3 times over.

A ship so vast that its expanse could not be seen entirely from any  
vantage point on its surface. The people who dwell there, humon like in  
appearance. The name of the ship… **Arcane**. The people on it, the **Fuu**.  
(A Japanese name meaning Wind).

 **ar·cane**

adjective

known or understood by very few; mysterious; secret; obscure;  
esoteric: She knew a lot about Sanskrit grammar and other arcane  
matters.

When the Enterprise shows up, two Romulan Warbird's are attacking  
thee largest ship that anyone has ever seen. Why were the Romulans  
attacking it? No way to know unless they beam down to the large ship.  
The Enterprise computer confirms, mass communication on board.

A few small shots go out to the Romulan ships from the Arcane but  
the Romulans are tarring the large ship apart. Are they just being  
bullies or do they have a good reason for their attack?

Captain Kirk hales one of the Warbird's, but instead of returning the hail,  
they turn and attack the Enterprise. Shields go up immediately, "battle  
stations" are called. The Enterprise takes evasive maneuvers and fires on  
the Warbird. The other Warbird continues to pound the large ship.

Before long, two more ships arrive from the Federation. They attack the  
Romulan ships right away. The Romulan ships have powerful shields but  
the other federation ships are pounding them. The federation ships  
pull the other Warbird away from their attack on the large ship long  
enough to give them a good pounding. The Romulan ships are outgunned  
and out matched. A few photon torpedo's and laser blasts rattle them but  
don't come close to destroying them. The Romulans finely run.

A hail from the other two Federation Starships. The three ships sit close to  
each other and talk via On Screen.

It is shortly determined by Mr. Spock, that the inhabitants are humon like.  
The Enterprise opens a channel to their hail, they appear on the bridge  
screen but according to Uhura, the transmission is not coming from the  
spot that they seem to be transmitting from. Spock analyses this in his  
head, his response, "Strange".

It is also made known by Mr. Spock that the ship is inherently indoors.  
Life is contained inside its visible structures. No one has spoken from  
the large ship yet. Captain Kirk has tried to speak to them but they  
seem to be unable to hear. A deep space transmission comes in from  
Earth and Federation Headquarters. The Enterprise is ordered to remain  
and study this new phenomenon. The other two ships bid farewell to  
the Enterprise and disappear.

Captain Kirk and his crew, on the Enterprise are near the ship. In awe  
of its size, are cautious as they near it. They soon find that they have  
been detected but no hostile measures are taken. The Ship and its people,  
never seen before. Capt Kirk, in usual fashion, is reluctant to go to  
emergency procedures and raise shields. McCoy protests but is ignored.

An away team is quickly assembled by Captain Kirk composed of himself,  
Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and 4 other ship mates (two are women). They beam  
down to an obscure point to try to communicate with its people.

They arrive as intended, in an obscure place inside one of the structures on  
the ship.

The away team beams aboard the large ship, no one on the ship has seen  
them yet. They all draw Phasers and on orders from Captain Kirk, quietly  
move into position for a view of the outside world. They all move to a room  
that seems adequately furnished and carefully pear out a window. From  
where they stand, there are smoldering parts of the ship. It seems as though  
some type of Fire and Rescue are on the scene where they can be.

Capt Kirk looks at Spock and wonders why, though the transmission was  
received, someone hasn't come quickly to their position.

They hear a noise, someone is coming. There's no place to hide. A man in  
strange clothing, almost humon like enters the room. They all stand wondering  
what will happen. He sees the Enterprise crew. He speaks English. Capt  
Kirk looks at his ship mates and slowly, carefully, explains to the man who  
they are. Obviously slightly different in appearance than the large ships  
inhabitants and shocked by the explanation, the man quickly decides that  
he is in over his head and dashes from the room.

Kirk and his team give chase. One of the away team sees the man and stuns  
him. They beam him back to the Enterprise with them.

When the man awakes, he's in Sick bay. Dr. McCoy and a nurse are quickly at  
his side, trying to calm him from a panic.

 **Ext: Space – Pan across – Federation Space Port – many star** **  
** **fleet ships docked**

 **Captain Kirk Narration** **  
**Star Date 5354.54. I have noted in the ships log that the Enterprise  
has been dispatched to the Romulan Neutral area of space  
that we have not claimed as a peaceful territory. Earth and the  
Federation are still at war with the Romulans.

 **2\. Int: Enterprise – Kirks quarters – Kirk now in person –** **  
** **Kirk Dictating into ships log**

We have also been called by the Romulan Empire, who blames  
the Federation for an intrusion into Romulan space. An Intrusion  
by a ship that the federation has no knowledge arriving  
at the large ship, we are astounded at its size. It is like the city  
of New York three times over.

We are acutely aware of the fact that this ship is unknown to  
anyone and could have weapons of incredible power, it is suprizing that  
they did not destroy us

 **Kirk cont.** **  
**The Romulan war ships, they may not have had time to initiate  
their primary weapons. Spock, our science officer has determined  
that the large ship and its inhabitants are much like us and  
their technology is much the same as ours. We have scanned their ship for  
weapons but are unable to determine whether they are dangerous  
to us or not.

Captain Kirk gets up in a hurry to leaving his quarters.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **On his communicator**_ **  
**Kirk to Bridge, shields up. Mr. Chekhov, fire on the war birds I'll be on the bridge shortly.

 **Chekhov** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Ey Captain."

 **3\. Ext: Space – Two other federation ships much like** **  
** **the Enterprise**

Two other federation ships much like the Enterprise arrive dropping  
out of warp and immediately firing on the Romulans. The fight goes  
on for several minutes. Kirk arrives on the bridge.

 **Uhura** **  
**Captain, we are being assisted by the USS Colonel and the  
USS Peacetime but the Romulan shields are strong.

 **Sulu** **  
**One of the Romulan war birds has broken off its attack on the large vessel  
and has moved into position to return fire on us.

 **Kirk** **  
** **Enters the bridge and sits down** **  
**Mr. Chekhov, Status?

 **Chekhov** **  
**Our shields are holding Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Continue returning fire with Phasers.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Ey Captain.

More into the ships log as the two men run down a corridor to  
the transporter room.

 **Kirk – OC** **  
** _ **Narrating - into ships log**_ _ **  
**_Spock and I have decided to put together an away team,  
beam down to an obscure place on the Large Ship and observe closer.

 **3\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – the two other federation ships –** **  
** **the large ship - two Romulan Warbirds**

The fight goes on for another minute, then, despite the  
Romulans not being destroyed, they peel off and run.

 **Int: Cut to misc. corridor on the Enterprise**

Kirk and Spock are on their way to the transporter room in  
a hurry.

 **Sulu** **  
** _ **To Kirk on Intercom**_ _ **  
**_The Romulans have ceased their attack and are heading back to  
Romulus, should we give chase Captain?

 **Kirk Intercom** **  
**"Negative Mr. Sulu, Hail the large ship and offer assistance."

 **Sulu** **  
**Ey Captain.

 **Sulu** **  
**This is the helmsman on the Starship Enterprise, we can offer assistance  
to you if necessary.

They wait for a return hail. Several minutes pass.

 **4\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Large ship – Two other** **  
** **Federation ships.**

 **14\. Int: Enterprise - Bridge**

A hail from one of the other Federation ships.

 **Captain Rivera Intercom** **  
**"Captain Kirk I think the Romulans are gone will you need our assistance  
any further?"

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Hits his communicator**_ _ **  
**_Negative Captain Rivera, we'll take it from here.

 **Captain Rivera Intercom** **  
**"Very good Captain, we will return to our mission, we'll be nearby  
if you need help."

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Hits his communicator again**_ _ **  
**_Thank you, if we need you we'll be in touch. Kirk out.

 **Captain Rivera Intercom** **  
**"Rivera out."

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Spock, have you put together an away team, we're going to beam down  
and investigate.

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Captain, a hail from the large ship… but…"

Kirk stands ready for her to finish her statement.

 **Uhura Cont.** **  
**"…the hail…  
 _ **Holding her earpiece close**_ _ **  
**_…doesn't seem to be coming from… a central location on the ship and…  
…no one seems to be speaking, we're being hailed but no one is talking."

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Just outside the transporter room**_ _ **  
**_Spock, let's go.

 **5\. Int: Enterprise – Transporter room**

The rest of the away team joins Kirk and Spock and is beaming down to the other ship.

 **6\. Ext: Space – Large ship - Facade**

 **7\. Int: Large Ship – Misc Room - Darker**

The away team appears in a Ray of light. They immediately pull Phasers.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Quietly**_ **  
**Set Phasers for stun.

They begin searching the ship. They exit the room that they're in. Spock opens a tricorder.

 **8\. Int: Large ship – Another misc Room**

The away team enters a room that has windows to the outside.  
Captain Kirk orders most of the away team to stay put. He and Spock  
move to the window and carefully pear out. Spock continues to monitor  
things with the tricorder.

 **Spock** **  
** **Qu** _ **ietly**_ _ **  
**_There does seem to be some damage but…

Just then, a man enters the room. Everyone turns. He is similar in  
appearance but the difference is definitely noticeable.

 **Kirk** **  
**I'm Captain James Kirk of the Star ship Enterprise. We're here on a peaceful  
mission. We are here because…

Suddenly, the man turns and runs.

 **Kirk** **  
**We have to catch him, if he alerts someone else…

Several of the away team exits the room to give chase.

 **9\. Int: Large Ship – Misc Corridor**

One of the women on the away team sees him and fires her Phaser  
at him stunning him. He falls unconscious. Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy  
come up behind.

 **McCoy** **  
**Now what?

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Hits his communicator**_ _ **  
**_Enterprise, seven to beam up.

Captain Kirk latches onto the man and they all disappear into a  
Ray of light.

 **5\. Int: Enterprise – Transporter room**

They all return in a Ray of Light. The transporter room technician  
just looks at them unaware that they have brought another aboard.

 **Kirk** **  
**Bones, get this man to sick bay quickly.

Others come into the room and assist Dr. McCoy with the man.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Looks at Kirk with distain**_ _ **  
**_Then what?

 **Kirk** **  
**One thing at a time Dr.

Dr. McCoy and his assistants, haul the man out of the room.

 **Spock** **  
**Captain we may have…

 **Kirk** **  
**…I know Spock, we may have violated the Prime Directive. But I had  
to think fast.

 **Spock** **  
**I will review the ships records, I do not think it will be a problem although  
they may know that we've taken one of their personnel.  
They may be preparing to rescue him.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good point, let's see if we can hail them again.

 **Cut:**

 **11\. Int: Enterprise – Sick Bay**

The man wakes but is in shock, he doesn't recognize his surroundings  
and begins to panic, in his panic he utters something.

 **Spalding** **  
**If they find out I'm here…

 **McCoy** **  
**If they find out you're here… what?

The man panics again and tries to struggle free. They can see that  
the man is panicking.

 **Kirk** **  
**What do we do?

 **McCoy** **  
**I don't know, I think we may have violated the Prime Directive.

 **Spock** **  
**No Dr. Everything we have detected about their ship indicates that  
they have much of the same technology as we do. This should not be a  
surprise to them.

The man is still struggling, panicking.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Looks at Dr. McCoy**_ _ **  
**_Can you give him something to calm him?

McCoy doesn't answer, he injects the man's neck. The man  
calms immediately.

 **Man** **  
**What did you just do to me?

The other crew members look at McCoy.

 **Kirk** **  
**You speak English!

 **McCoy** **  
**I just gave you a sedative. You were obviously in a panic. There's no need  
to be frightened.

 **Man** **  
**I know much of what there is to know about myself, what if what you gave  
me is not… compatible?

 **McCoy** **  
**I scanned your body, you're makeup is much like ours. It should be no problem.

 **Kirk** **  
**May we ask your name?

The man doesn't answer right away.

 **Kirk cont.** **  
**I'm Captain Kirk, I'm the main officer in charge of this ship.

 **Spock** **  
**I am Mr. Spock, I am currently the science officer on board.

 **McCoy** **  
**I'm the ships main Doctor and surgeon and I can assure you, you are safe  
from any effect the sedative might have on you.

 **Man** **  
**Ship?

 **Kirk** **  
**Ship, vessel.

 **Spalding** **  
**I… am… Spalding. I understand vessel.

They look at each other and smile.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spalding is a common name where we're from.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Really, are you sure?

 **Spock** **  
**I am not from the same planet but I am sure I've heard this name before.

 **McCoy** **  
**Sure, Spalding, lots of people on Earth with that name. I believe one of our crew  
has that name. Is that your first name or your last?

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I… I'm not sure what you're asking, we only have one name.

 **Kirk** **  
**There's no one else from your planet named Spalding?

 **Spalding** **  
**Yes, there are others but it's not confusing. And planet, you mean the vessel  
I… that you took me from.

 **Spock** **  
**A vessel we intend to return you to very soon.

 **Kirk** **  
**A planet, a place… in space, the dark expanse that your vessel is traveling  
through. Where is your vessel from?

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **At a loss for words**_ _ **  
**_I… I'm not sure what you mean, we are all from the vessel that you  
took me from. Are you not from... this vessel?

They all look at each other.

 **Spock** **  
**You must have resided on a planet. Your origin must be a planet in space.

 **Spalding** **  
**A plan-et. No, as far as I know, everyone on our vessel is from... the vessel.

 **Kirk** **  
**How many on your vessel?

 **Spalding** **  
**Approximately 27 million.

 **Kirk** **  
**If we release you, can we trust you not to run?

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Where would I go?

 **12\. Int: Enterprise – Officers pub**

They release him and take him to a pub of sorts. The man orders the  
equivalent to water. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura and a couple of other  
officers are sitting with them.

 **Kirk** **  
**Your... vessel, does it have a name?

 **Spalding** **  
**A name, Does my vessel have a name?

 **Kirk** **  
**This vessel, that we're on, it's called the Enterprise.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Arcane. We call it, Arcane.

 **Spock** **  
**An interesting name.

 **Kirk** **  
**We have this word were we're from, it means known or understood by very  
few; mysterious; secret; obscure; esoteric, it's what we call… an adjective.

 **Spalding** **  
**An Adj…

 **Uhura** **  
**…An adjective, it's a word that… describes something.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Interesting…  
 _ **CS**_ _ **  
**_This planet you're from, what is it, what does it look like?

Kirk looks to Spock to explain it.

 **Spock** **  
**Planets, at least all of the ones we've explored, are round like a ball.

 **Spalding** **  
**Round, I'm not familiar with this…

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Activates a computer screen at their table**_ _ **  
**_Like… this.

Turns the screen so that Spalding can see it.

 **Spalding** **  
**You come from… a place like that?

 **McCoy** **  
**Yes.

 **Spalding** **  
**It's sort of… small isn't it?

McCoy and Kirk laugh. Spock fails to see the humor.

 **Kirk** **  
**It's much larger, that is just an example.

Kirk then shows a picture of Earth from space.

 **Spalding** **  
**Exam-ple?

 **Spock** **  
**You understand what we mean when we say Space?

 **Spalding** **  
**Yes, this is the dark expanse.

 **Kirk** **  
**Yes.

 **Spock** **  
**Earth, and Vulcan where I'm from, have many places like this object but  
large enough that there are places like your vessel all over them.

 **Spalding** **  
**Ah, yes, we have encountered such a place. That is where the vessels  
came from that… were… trying to… damage our vessel.

 **McCoy** **  
**Romulans.

 **Spalding** **  
**Romulans?

 **Kirk** **  
**We say they were… attacking you. We stopped them.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Relieved**_ _ **  
**_Yes, we were grateful for this.

Then Spalding surprises all of them.

 **Spalding Cont.** **  
**We were however, able to visit this… planet. That is why I was so panicked  
earlier…  
 _ **He looks at Spock**_ _ **  
**_…I was afraid you were… like them.

 **Spock** **  
**The Romulans…

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Begins to panic again**_ _ **  
**_…They looked like… you!

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Acting quickly**_ _ **  
**_Spalding!

Spalding looks at Kirk.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, Mr. Spock shares a common physical makeup…

 **McCoy** **  
**You seem like a man of science to me.

 **Spalding** **  
**Science?

 **Spock** **  
**A man of… Discovery, knowledge of… your being. Knowledge of your  
make up.

 **Spalding** **  
**Yes, yes, I am, I am this science you speak of.

 **Kirk** **  
**So much to know, so much to understand. We, most of us, on this vessel,  
are from a planet in the dark expanse…

 **Spalding** **  
**…Space. But not all of you?

 **Kirk** **  
**Correct, space, we're mostly from a planet called Earth.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Looks at Spock**_ _ **  
**_And you, you are from a planet called… Vul-can.

 **Spock** **  
**Correct.

 **Spalding** **  
**We are not from a planet, we are from Arcane.

 **Kirk** **  
**It's the largest vessel we've ever seen.

 **Spalding** **  
**It is not a… planet?

 **Kirk** **  
**No, or at least not by our definition.

 **Uhura** **  
**It's big but it's not a planet.

 **Spalding** **  
**A planet, a planet is… big?

 **Kirk** **  
**Again, big enough to have several places like Arcane on it. But this  
Arcane, someone… constructed it. It is not where you came from?

 **Spalding** **  
**A planet, that is… very large indeed. Arcane, you mean, Arcane is not  
from… space?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **CS, suspicious**_ _ **  
**_It is extraordinary that you speak a similar language.

 **Kirk** **  
**It is extraordinary. We share a lot of the same biology but in our  
exploration of space, we've rarely come upon planets where the people  
speak the same language.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_We are... created. We… create.

 **McCoy** **  
**Create, what does that mean?

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks, hoping for something in-common**_ _ **  
**_How do your people, create?

Several of the people around Spalding including Kirk, McCoy and  
Uhura are confounded by his question.

 **Spock** **  
**I believe he is speaking of… pro-creating.

 **McCoy** **  
**Yes, yes, I think you're right Spock.

 **Kirk** **  
**You mean, how do we create others like ourselves?

 **Spalding** **  
**Yes. Yes, that is what I'm asking.

 **McCoy** **  
**The same way you do. A man and a woman come together, the  
woman becomes…

 **Spalding** **  
**…The woman. I'm not sure I… is this another specie?

 **Kirk** **  
**Now we're getting somewhere.

 **Spalding** **  
**We are?

 **McCoy**  
We are?

 **Kirk** **  
**I believe it's time we… go to your… vessel.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I… I'm not sure if that's a good idea. The people on Arcane, would  
be afraid. And the others…

 **Kirk** **  
**The others?

 **Spock** **  
**Then you must go there ahead of us and prepare them for us.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Yes… I suppose that would be  
 **pause, thinks** **  
**the best. What if they don't trust me?

 **Kirk** **  
**Come with us.

They all get up. McCoy inches up to Kirk.

 **INT: Now walking down a misc. corridor**

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Under his breath**_ _ **  
**_Ah, where are we going Jim?

 **Kirk** **  
**To the transporter room Bones.

 **5\. Int: Enterprise – Transporter room**

When they arrive at the transporter room.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Amazed**_ _ **  
**_What… what is this place?

 **Kirk** **  
**This is how we travel away from this vessel.

 **McCoy** **  
**Jim, I don't think…

 **Spalding** **  
**…We call this… shifting.

Bones looks at Kirk, then at Spock.

 **Kirk** **  
**We call it beaming or transporting.

 **Spalding** **  
**We have this. This is how our people… traveled to the planet. I do not  
travel this way, I do not like…

Captain Kirk steps up on the platform. Scotty is there. Spalding is on  
the pad already

 **Kirk** **  
**…Ready Scotty?

 **Scotty** **  
**Ready sir.

Spalding, hesitant.

 **Spock** **  
**Do not be afraid, this is how we brought you here.

 **Spalding** **  
**Yes… yes… I remember but it's just not the same… I was panicked.

 **Kirk** **  
**Scotty, engage.

 **Scotty** **  
**Yes sir.

Spalding starts to object but Scotty hits some levers on the control  
panel. Kirk and Spalding disappear into a ray of light.

 **13\. Int: Arcane – Misc Hall/room**

Kirk and Spalding appear in a Ray of light.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Looks down at himself**_ _ **  
**_I… I didn't feel anything, that's ex…

 **Kirk** **  
**…It's taken us a long time to… is your transport capability painful?

 **Spalding** **  
**It can be.

Men walk in. One of the men is huge. He's very white in appearance.  
There are several others, around him. They are normal size. The large  
man says nothing but points. Before Kirk can say anything the men  
with the big man apprehend him. The Large man points again. They  
begin to haul him off.

Kirk looks at Spalding hoping he will explain. Spalding says nothing just  
acknowledges the large man. Kirk complains on his way out.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Looks at Uhura**_ _ **  
**_What is it Lieutenant?

 **Uhura** **  
**It sounds as if… the captain is… being taken but I can't… we've…  
 _ **She looks at Spock**_ _ **  
**_…We've lost contact sir. Somehow they've blocked our transmission.

 **Sulu** **  
**They have, they've… blocked our connection with the captain.

Spock tries to re-establish contact with Captain Kirk.

 **Chekhov** **  
**I… I don't know what it is sir. I can't establish the source of the  
scrambler sir. I have nothing.

 **15\. Int: Arcane – Holding cell**

Kirk is sitting in the cell, cut off from the Enterprise, stripped of  
his weapon and communications device. Spalding enters the  
room. Kirk stands up. The bars covering the exit are a ray shield  
of sorts.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spalding, have you talked to them? Did you explain that we…

Spalding holds up a hand to silence Kirk.

 **Spalding** **  
**…Procedure Captain, procedure. But you must not speak.

One of the large men enters with some of his people around him.  
He points. The ray shield is lowered. The large man smiles a little  
and indicates with his hand for Kirk to come forward. Kirk does, as  
he does a couple of men come to his side and hold his arms. They  
walk toward the large man. Kirk in his "Shoot from the hip" manor,  
fights off the two men at his side and charges the large man.

When Kirk tries to tackle the large man, the man quickly strikes  
Kirk down and out. The man's strength and speed is uncanny.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Spock** **  
**Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekhov, you are with me.

 **Uhura** **  
**What about me?

 **Spock** **  
**I am putting you in charge. Please remain on the ship.

McCoy walks onto the Bridge.

 **Spock cont.** **  
**Dr. McCoy, you will join us.

 **McCoy** **  
**For what?

 **Spock** **  
**An away team.

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Whispers in Spock's ear**_ _ **  
**_I'm with you.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Alters his orders**_ _ **  
**_Mr. Chekhov, you will stay behind and command the ship.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Ey sir.

Chekhov sits in the chair. The small away team exits the bridge.

 **16\. INT: The ARCANE - Some sort of sick bay**

Captain Kirk wakes but is strapped down to a gurney of sorts. He  
tries to escape but to no avail. The large man with his entourage  
walks over smiling. He looks at Kirk but doesn't say anything.

 **Kirk** **  
**Where's…

Before he can finish his question, he shows that he is in pain,  
a headache like no other. It holds for seconds and gradually gets  
worse. Finally the pain stops. Kirk shakes it off.

 **Kirk Cont.** **  
** _ **Still reeling, looks at the large man**_ _ **  
**_You bastard, we're explorers, you can't…

The man smiles as the pain in Kirks head begins again. After  
a few seconds it stops. The large man looks up. More of the  
large men walk into the room. The large man looks at them  
but doesn't speak. They walk up, look down at Kirk, smile a  
little and look back at the large man.

 **5\. Int: Enterprise – Transporter room**

Chekhov is trying to transport the away team but is not having  
any success. The transporter ray stops, Spock and the away team  
are confused.

 **Spock** **  
**Mr. Chekhov?

 **Chekhov** **  
**I'm sorry sir, I can transport you off the ship but something is blocking  
us from transporting to the Arcane. I had to bring you back right away.

 **Spock** **  
**We detected nothing that would prevent transport.

Spock walks down and looks at the control panel.

 **Chekhov** **  
** _ **Looking with Spock**_ _ **  
**_I'm an expert at transport but I don't…

 **Spock** **  
**…Forgive me Mr. Chekhov, you are indeed an expert at this. If you can't  
transport us, there is surely something wrong.

 **16\. Int: Arcane – Sick Bay**

Kirk is subject to more of the mind reading headaches. He cries out  
in pain. The large man is unrelenting. In Kirk's imagination he's  
burning alive, flesh is melting from his body, then he is brought  
back to consciousness.

The other large men and some of the normal crew watch. Kirk is  
worn to a frazzle. The large man looks at the other large men,  
they nod and all leave. One of the human like crewmen stays behind. He  
looks down at Kirk who is trying to get his faculties back.

 **Dibble (Arcane crewman)** **  
**Is this procedure painful to you?

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Barely conscious**_ _ **  
**_Yes, extremely.

 **Dibble** **  
**It is not meant to be but some species do not react to it well.

 **Kirk** **  
**We are… explorers, we're on a peaceful mission to…

 **Dibble** **  
** _ **As if he'd not heard a word Kirk said**_ _ **  
**_…Your species is interesting to the Balok. And… You have  
trespassed. We were going to destroy your ship but the Balok find t  
hat they must study your race.

 **Kirk** **  
**The Balok?

 **Dibble** **  
**Yes, the big men that are performing the study.

 **Kirk** **  
**Who are you?

 **Dibble** **  
**I am Dibble. I am here to make sure that you don't escape. Does your  
species require a sedative before bodily exploration?

 **Kirk** **  
**Bodily exp… I need to talk to my ship.

 **Dibble** **  
**Oh, your ship will be destroyed.

 **Kirk** **  
**Why?

 **Dibble** **  
**You've trespassed.

 **Kirk** **  
**You said that. Space is not a place that you can set boundaries. It is…

 **Dibble** **  
**…You have trespassed, you will be studied and your ship will be destroyed.

 **Kirk** **  
**No wait, I must…

Dibble goes and sits down as if what he's just told Kirk should  
not surprise him.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
**Mr. Spock.

Spock goes over by her.

 **Uhura Cont.** **  
**I may have found a signal. It's faint and almost untraceable.

 **Spock** **  
**Can you bring it up on a monitor?

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Trying**_ _ **  
**_No, it's too faint.

Spock goes to the chair and pushes a button.

 **Intercom Scotty OC** **  
**"Mr. Scott here."

 **Spock** **  
**Mr. Scott, can you come to the bridge?

 **Intercom Scotty OC** **  
**"Be right there Captain."

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **To Spock**_ _ **  
**_I'm getting a hail.

 **Spock** **  
**On Screen.

A gruesome figure appears on the bridge monitor. It's one of the  
large men. The crew of the bridge are shocked by his appearance.  
The large man smiles some but doesn't say anything.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Finally speaks**_ _ **  
**_I am Mr. Spock, currently in charge of this starship. We have received  
no audible transmission from your vessel.

The man sits for a moment more, then widens his eyes as though  
he understands. A voice emits but the man does not open his mouth.

 **Intercom Large man (Echo/Reverb)** **  
**"Forgive me, we have not come upon a specie that does not communicate  
without audible statements."

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_We understand. Forgive us also, we…

 **Large man Intercom** **  
**"…You have trespassed, your ship will be destroyed in ten seconds."

 **Spock** **  
**Destroyed?

Scotty enters.

 **Spock** **  
**Mr. Scott, do they have the potential to destroy the enterprise?

 **Scotty** **  
**I have absolutely no idea Mr. Spock.

 **Spock** **  
**Find out.  
 _ **To the screen**_ _ **  
**_Sir, may we speak…

The voice interrupts him again

 **Large man Intercom** **  
**"…You have trespassed; your ship will be destroyed in three seconds."

 **Spock** **  
**Tres…

 **16\. Int: Arcane – Sick bay**

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Barely conscious**_ _ **  
**_Dibble, I warn you, if you destroy my ship, there is a device  
that will also destroy you.

This catches Dibbles attention. He walks over.

 **Dibble** **  
**We have encountered these devices in the past. Is it a Nanoparticle  
Device?

 **Kirk** **  
**A nano… no, it is meant to protect our secrets. It will destroy our  
ship and yours.

Several of the large men enter the room as if they've heard the  
conversation. They are not smiling this time. One of them walks  
over and begins to search Kirk's mind again. Kirk goes into  
convulsions, pain in his head. Suddenly the large man stops.  
He looks at the other large men with him.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
**Mr. Spock, we're being hailed again.

 **Spock** **  
**On screen.

The gruesome figure appears again.

 **Large man** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"We have one of your species who tells us that you have a device  
on your vessel that will destroy your ship, its secrets and our vessel  
as well, is this true?"

A light emits indicating that the ship is being scanned.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Thinks, figures Kirk is bluffing and feigns an answer**_ _ **  
**_Yes, we have a device like that.

Sulu starts to speak but Spock holds up a hand to indicate silence. Sulu shuts up.

 **Large man** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"We detect no such device."

 **Spock** **  
**I assure you, we have it.

 **Large man** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"We detect a Self Destruct system but it does not seem to be  
attached to any such protection."

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Gambles, bluffs**_ _ **  
**_Destroy us, you will be destroyed as a result of this device.

Uhura looks at Sulu and Chekhov. The figure on the screen goes  
silent for a moment.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Silently to Scotty**_ _ **  
**_What have you learned?

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Quietly**_ _ **  
**_Not much sir, we've scanned them and there's no indication of any jamming  
signals as Lt. Uhura detected.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Is there anything preventing us from taking a shuttle to their ship?

 **Scotty** **  
**I don't…

 **Chekhov** **  
**...They have weapons but they're not anything that we can't disable.  
We could feasibly fly a shuttle down there.

 **Scotty** **  
**I concur.

 **Spock** **  
**Good. Put the Reliant in docking bay 3 ready for departure.

 **Large man** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"We sense that you are going to attempt a landing on this vessel. Please do  
not do this, you are trespassing."

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Has to think fast**_ _ **  
**_You have one of our crew on your vessel, we are sending a shuttle to retrieve him.

 **Large man intercom** **  
**"This is not allowed, you are trespassing, your small vessel will be destroyed. Your  
crewman must be studied."

 **Spock** **  
**Mr. Sulu, target their ships defenses but wait for my order to fire.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Quietly to Spock**_ _ **  
**_Mr. Spock, we will have to lower our shields in order to fire, I don't know what  
they're packing down there but that's our last line of defense.

 **Spock** **  
**I am well aware of the situation Mr. Scott.

 **Scotty** **  
**I... Ey sir.

 **Large man** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Please do not fire on our vessel. Your crewman wishes to speak with you."

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Looks nervously at the rest of the Bridge crew**_ _ **  
**_Very… well.

Captain Kirk appears on the screen but he is still fastened to the gurney.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"Spock, can you hear me?"

 **Spock** **  
**I hear you captain.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"Instruct them to let me go."

 **Spock** **  
** _ **To the man on the screen**_ _ **  
**_We wish to depart from this area but we cannot leave without our  
crewman.

 **Large man** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"Your ship will not be destroyed but your crewman will be retained  
and studied. You must leave now."

 **16\. Int: Arcane – sick bay**

Several of the large men accompany some of the Arcane crewmen. The  
crewmen release Kirk from the gurney. They begin to escort the weakened  
Kirk back down some corridors to the confinement room. They're under  
the impression that Kirk isn't gaining stamina quickly. But he is. He feigns  
weakness until they get just outside the containment area.

Kirk pulls a weapon from one of the crewman's uniform, fights them  
off and begins shooting. He instantly kills several of the crewmen. But  
when he fires at the large men, they are jolted but seem to absorb the  
shots and don't go down. One of them grabs Kirk.

Kirk tries to fight him off but his punches have no effect. The large man  
knocks him out. One of the large men gets a call from somewhere on  
the Arcane. Large Man 2 looks at his communicator but says nothing.

 **Crewman 2** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Sir, a shuttle has left the star ship and is on its way to us."

The large man thinks, then nods at the communicator.

 **Crewman 2** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Yes sir."

 **14\. Int: Enterprise Bridge**

 **Sulu** **  
**They've trained weapons on the shuttle Captain.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Take out their defenses.

 **17\. Ext: From outside the Enterprise – Ffront of ship**

Laser pulses come from the Enterprise. Several of the Arcane's weapon  
systems are destroyed.

 **18\. Ext: Show Arcane weapons being destroyed**

 **14b. Int: Enterprise - Bridge**

 **Sulu** **  
**Captain, they've trained other weapons on us.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Shields up.

 **Sulu** **  
**Captain, if they raise shields…

 **19\. Ext: The Enterprise peels off**

 **14c. Int: Enterprise - Bridge**

 **Chekhov** **  
**Mr. Sulu, what are you doing?

 **Sulu** **  
**Captain, if we didn't move, their shields would have cut us in two.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Oh, good move. So that's their secret weapon. Their shields.

 **Sulu** **  
**Thank you captain.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Can we get past their shields?

 **Sulu** **  
**Several hits with Photon Torpedoes will disable some of their systems  
enough to hit her outer hull.

 **16\. Int: Arcane – Sick Bay of sorts**

Kirk wakes up with bruises. He hears one of the crewmen talking to one  
of the large men on his communicator.

 **Arcane Crewman 2** **  
** **Intercom** **  
**"Sir, we've raised shields, the other vessel moved just in time. The other  
vessels shuttle was inside the parameters when we raised shields."

The large man Nods at the communicator.

 **20\. Ext: Enterprise shuttle approaching Arcane**

 **21\. Int: Arcane - Misc Control room**

Some of the other large men stand with crewmen who operate the  
Arcane. One of the Large men nods at one of the crewmen.

 **Arcane Crewman 3** **  
**Yes sir.

The crewman turns and presses some buttons on a panel in  
front of him.

 **22\. Ext: The Arcane fires on the shuttle**

The shuttles shields are up and the shots don't effect it much.

 **23\. Int: Enterprise shuttle**

Shakes! Uhura is flying the shuttle.

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **To Spock**_ _ **  
**_Sir, we can't take too many more shots like that, our shields won't  
hold.

 **22b. Ext: Arcane fires again**

Shuttle shields hold.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Chekhov** **  
**Lock on to their shield systems and fire two photon torpedoes.

 **Sulu** **  
**Yes captain.

 **17\. Ext: Enterprise – front of ship**

From just above the dish, two photon torpedoes are fired at the  
Arcane shield systems.

 **24\. Ext: Arcane – Explosions on its shields**

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control Room**

 **Arcane Crewman 4** **  
** _ **To one of the large men**_ _ **  
**_Sir, our shields in section four are down. We're vulnerable.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Chekhov** **  
**That should wake them up.

Sulu turns and smiles at Chekhov.

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control Room**

The Large man nods at his communicator. A voice replies.

 **Arcane Crewman 5** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Yes sir, the smaller vessel is hovering over the Arcane now."

The large man looks at the other large men in the room. They nod  
at him. He looks at his communicator.

 **Arcane Crewman 5** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Yes sir, right away."

 **16\. Int: Arcane – Sick bay**

One of the large men is in the sick bay. Several of the crewmen  
release captain Kirk.

 **Arcane Crewman 6** **  
** _ **To Kirk**_ **  
**You are free, please follow me to our one of our ship bays.

Kirk doesn't know what's going on but he, with a little help,  
gets off the gurney, and follows the crewman.

 **23\. Int: enterprise - Shuttle**

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **To Spock**_ _ **  
**_Sir, we've received coordinates to a landing platform on the Arcane.

 **McCoy** **  
**Thank god.

 **Spock** **  
**Very good lieutenant, take us in.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Looks at Spock**_ _ **  
**_Ah, are we sure we're not walking into a trap?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **To McCoy**_ _ **  
**_If we are…

 **McCoy** **  
**If we are… then what?

 **Spock** **  
**Spring the trap.

 **McCoy** **  
**Spring the… Are you out of your…

 **25\. Int: Arcane ship bay**

The roof of the Arcane opens and the Enterprise shuttle is landing.  
Kirk watches. The shuttle lands. Spock, McCoy and Uhura exit. Kirk  
is assisted by Arcane crewmen into the hands of Spock and McCoy

 **McCoy** **  
**Captain!

 **Kirk** **  
**Good to see you Bones.  
 _ **To Spock**_ _ **  
**_Let's get the hell out of here.

 **Spock** **  
**Yes Captain.

The two men with Uhura close behind, escort Kirk back onto the shuttle.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Sulu** **  
** _ **To Chekhov**_ **  
**Captain, Captain Kirk is on the shuttle and they're on the way back.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Good…  
 _ **Under his breath**_ _ **  
**_…No pressure.  
 _ **Full voice to Sulu**_ _ **  
**_As soon as they're on board, leave. Warp factor 2 Mr. Sulu.

 **Sulu** **  
**Ey captain.

 **26\. Int: Enterprise - Shuttle Bay 3**

The shuttle lands.

 **27\. Ext: space – Enterprise – pulling away**

The Enterprise is shown leaving the Arcane.

 **Time passes:**

 **11\. Int: Enterprise – Sick bay**

Captain Kirk is laying on a gurney of sorts, this time familiar surroundings.  
McCoy comes to his side.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Looks down and smiles**_ _ **  
**_You ok Jim?

 **Kirk** **  
**You're amazing Bones, I'm sure I'll be ready to Captain the ship by  
tomorrow morning.

 **McCoy** **  
**We should be near Earth by then.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good.

 **6\. Ext: Arcane – Façade**

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control room**

The Large men have congregated and are communicating telepathically.  
They finally stop and all turn towards some of the crewmen. One of  
the crewmen looks up.

 **Arcane Crewman 3** **  
**Yes sir, as soon as our power boosters are at full capacity.

The large man nods at him. Then all of the large men leave  
the room.

 **Arcane Crewman 3** **  
** _ **To Crewman 2 and 1**_ _ **  
**_I don't know what they were worried about.

 **Arcane Crewman** **  
**I don't know, this was the same thing that happened the  
last time.

Suddenly, the Arcane is rocked.

 **28\. Ext: Space – Arcane – Romulan Warbirds**

Romulans have returned to finish the job now that the  
Enterprise has left. They fire on the Arcane. Arcane shields  
are holding but the Romulans keep firing.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

All are back at their stations.

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Looks at Kirk**_ _ **  
**_Captain, the Romulan ships have returned and are attacking the  
Arcane.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Sulu, let's go back and teach the Romulans a lesson. Shields up when  
we get there.

 **Sulu** **  
**Ey sir.

 **29\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Turning around**

The Enterprise is shown turning around.

 **14b. Enterprise - Bridge**

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Comes to the bridge**_ _ **  
**_Jim, are you sure this is what you want to do?

 **Kirk** **  
**Bones, I'm not sure of anything but we have to render assistance  
when it's needed. It will indicate to the Arcane that we're here  
to help.

 **McCoy** **  
**They didn't get that message the last time.

 **Spock** **  
**Dr. McCoy is correct but we now know that the Arcane's defenses  
are not as powerful as we thought.

 **Kirk** **  
**Provided we don't get caught in her shields.

 **Spock** **  
**I'm sure we'll steer clear of that this time.

 **Uhura** **  
**We've transmitted a call to Star Fleet for assistance Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good  
 _ **To Sulu**_ _ **  
**_…how long until we get to them Mr. Sulu?

 **Sulu** **  
**About 4 hours Captain.

 **28\. Ext: Space – Arcane – Romulan Warbirds**

The Romulans are still firing and moving closer to the Arcane. They are  
destroying parts of the Arcane.

 **Int: Arcane - Inside - Parts being destroyed by the Romulans**

Camera shows people flying around, things being destroyed. Explosions

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control room**

One of the large men is in the control room again. He looks down  
at one of the crewmen who is operating the ship. The large man  
nods at the crewman.

 **Arcane Crewman 6** **  
**Yes sir…  
 _ **To another crewman**_ _ **  
**_Shields up!

Another crewman presses some buttons on the panel in  
front of him.

 **28\. Ext: Space – Arcane – Romulan Warbirds**

 **30\. Int: Romulan Warbird Bridge**

One of the Romulans says something in Romulan to the  
Romulan captain.

 **Romulan 1** **  
** _ **Panicked**_ _ **  
**_(In Romulan) Sir, they're raising shields.

 **Romulan Captain** **  
** _ **Panicked**_ _ **  
**_(In Romulan) Oh, shit!

 **28b. Ext: Space – Arcane – Romulan Warbird's**

When the Arcane raises its shields the two Romulan Warbird's  
are cut in half and as a result, explode and are destroyed.

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control Room**

The large man nods at the crewman. The crewman answers.

 **Arcane Crewman 6** **  
**As soon as our systems are ready.

The Large man nods and walks away.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **To Kirk**_ _ **  
**_Captain, the Romulan ships…

 **Kirk** **  
**Lieutenant.

 **Uhura** **  
**They…  
 _ **She listens**_ _ **  
**_They were close to the Arcane when it raised its shields. The two Romulan  
Warbirds were destroyed.

 **Spock** **  
**Confirmed Captain, my instruments also indicate that the Romulan  
Warbirds were destroyed.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good, Mr. Sulu, take us back to warp factor 1, continue heading  
toward the Arcane.

Spock is thinking.

 **Cut:**

 **2\. Int: Enterprise – Kirk's Quarters**

A door bell of sorts sounds while Kirk is taking a drink.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Looks up**_ _ **  
**_Come.

The door opens and Spock walks in.

 **Kirk Cont.** **  
**Mr. Spock.

 **Spock** **  
**Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Drinking**_ _ **  
**_Care for a little Romulan Ale?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **A funny look on his face**_ _ **  
**_Romulan Ale is… illegal captain.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Thinks, smiles**_ _ **  
**_Yes Spock, yes it is.

Spock simply gets another funny expression on his face.

 **Kirk Cont.** **  
**Sit down Spock, what's on your mind?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Sits, thinks**_ _ **  
**_There is… nothing on my mind captain. My mind is covered by  
my head.

 **Kirk** **  
**Expression Mr. Spock, I used an expression.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Gets it**_ _ **  
**_Ah, I have been thinking.

 **Kirk** **  
**That's what I mean, when I ask you what's on your mind, I mean,  
what are you thinking.

Spock ponders this.

 **Kirk cont.** **  
**What have you been thinking Spock?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Something on the Arcane.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **His attention is on something else**_ _ **  
**_And what would that be Spock?

 **Spock** **  
**There were no seniors on the Arcane.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Thinks, looks up**_ _ **  
**_Spock, you never cease to amaze me, you were only on the Arcane  
for a few minutes, how is it that you noticed that?

 **Spock** **  
**I did not notice this when we were on board Jim. We did a scan of  
the Arcane earlier.

 **Kirk** **  
**Ah. And your point is?

 **Spock** **  
**You do not think this strange?

 **Kirk** **  
**Should I? There are few seniors on our ship.

 **Spock** **  
**True but we are not a civilization.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Meaning…  
 _ **Thinks more**_ _ **  
**_…That they… that it's strange.

 **Spock** **  
**And…

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Surprised that there's more**_ _ **  
**_And?

 **Spock** **  
**No women.

 **Kirk** **  
**No… women?

 **Spock** **  
**None that we could detect.

 **Kirk** **  
**Then how do they…

 **Spock** **  
**...That is the question captain.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Thank you Spock, I'll take that into consideration.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Gets up to leave**_ _ **  
**_Very good.

Spock leaves. Captain Kirk ponders this.

 **Cut:**

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control room**

One of the large men steps up behind Crewman 6. Arcane Crewman  
6 responds.

 **Arcane Crewman 6** **  
**No sir, not yet, about another hour.

The large man bows and leaves.

 **31\. Int: Arcane – Lab of sorts**

There are about twenty of the large men in the lab. There are  
large capsules all around. One of the large men takes one of the  
capsules, it is obviously heavy. He sets it on a metal table and cuts  
opens it. Liquid rushes out. A man in the fetal position falls  
forward. Several of the large men pull him from the capsule and  
lay him on a gurney of sorts.

The man is naked and seemingly asleep. They dry him off. One  
of them puts a device on his head. They look at each other. An  
alarm sounds near a capsule, another capsule is ready to be opened.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Captain Kirk calls Scotty on the intercom. The Enterprise is  
headed toward the Arcane.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Scott.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Captain."

 **Kirk** **  
**How long Mr. Scott?

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Another hour."

 **Kirk** **  
**Can we boost the power any?

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Not in this life time Captain."

 **Kirk** **  
**Work on it Mr. Scott, work on it.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"I have been Captain. For about the last twenty years"

 **Kirk** **  
**Thank you Mr. Scott.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"You're welcome Captain."

 **Kirk** **  
**Kirk out.

 **Spock** **  
**We are still headed to the Arcane?

 **Kirk** **  
**Yes Spock, I thought about what you told me last night and I've  
come to the conclusion that we at least need to know  
what they're doing.

 **Spock** **  
**I agree captain.

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control room**

Several of the large men and misc crewmen walk into the  
control room and stand behind Crewman 7.

 **Arcane Crewman 7** **  
** _ **Turns around**_ _ **  
**_Time, but I'm learning new technology. It will take time.

One of the large men looks at him. Crewman 7 understands  
telepathically.

 **Arcane Crewman 7** **  
**But I… no… I… I'm not ready.

Several of the other crewmen subdue Crewman 7 and carry  
him off as he calls out protesting, he starts to cry and pleads  
for his life. The large men follow the crewmen that have  
crewman 7 out of the room. Another Crewman sits down  
at Crewman 7's place.

 **9\. Int: Arcane – Misc Corridor**

The man is obviously distressed. He wriggles free. Two other  
large men coming at them capture Crewman 7 in the corridor.  
Crewman 7 cannot fight against their strength. Crewman 7  
pleads. They haul him into a Misc Room. A door opens in the  
wall exposing a small chamber.

The other crewmen assist the large men in putting Crewman 7  
in the small chamber. He cries out begging for his life. The door  
closes sealing Crewman 7 inside. One of the large men nods at  
one of the crewman. The crewman pushes a button. A light  
goes on and an alarm sounds. A thumping noise.

The alarm stops. The crewman opens the door. The chamber  
is empty.

 **32\. Ext: Space – Outside a structure on the Arcane**

Arcane Crewman 7 floats lifelessly into space.

 **33\. Ext: Arcane – Back of ship**

Lights or boosters of sorts fire up. The Arcane begins to move.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Turns to Kirk**_ _ **  
**_Captain… it seems that the Arcane is…

 **Chekhov** **  
**…Moving. The lieutenant is correct. The Arcane is moving. It is picking  
up speed.

 **Kirk** **  
**Where is it going?

 **Uhura** **  
**Not sure Captain.

Kirk looks at Chekhov.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Just… forward Captain. Straight ahead.

 **Spock** **  
**Confirmed Captain, the Arcane is simply moving straight ahead.

 **Kirk** **  
**How fast is it going, can we catch it?

 **Chekhov** **  
**Easily Captain.

 **Kirk**  
On Screen.

The Arcane appears on screen but is moving.

 **Spock** **  
**Our earlier scans did not indicate warp technology. We should be able  
to catch them shortly.

 **34\. Int: Arcane – Engine room**

Several of the large men are communicating with crewmen. They  
are constructing something.

 **Crewman 8** **  
** _ **Looks at one of the large men**_ _ **  
**_Sir, with this technology, will we be able to outrun the Starship?

The large man nods.

 **Arcane Crewman 8** **  
**Warp technology, I believe I understand. We will continue to follow  
your instructions. How did you come about this technology?

The large man stands firm but we can tell he is acknowledging  
the crewman.

 **Arcane Crewman 8** **  
**I see, it is a good thing that we are able to scan ships and read  
the minds of their crew. With all of your unlimited intelligence we  
cannot be overcome.

The large man acknowledges him.

 **35\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

Scotty calls captain Kirk on an intercom.

 **Scotty** **  
**Captain, we have managed to boost our speed a little. Has  
it helped?

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Kirk looks at Chekhov.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Our speed has increased to…  
 _ **Looks at a panel, then back at Kirk**_ _ **  
**_…almost warp factor 3 Captain.

 **Sulu** **  
**We should be about at the point where the Arcane was.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Pushes a button on his chair**_ _ **  
**_It helped Mr. Scott.

McCoy is standing there.

 **McCoy** **  
**Are we trespassing?

 **Kirk** **  
**I don't think so Bones.

 **Spock** **  
**I detect no sign that we have entered some sort of space claim.

 **McCoy** **  
**I was kidding Spock.

 **Kirk** **  
**It was a good question Bones.

 **Sulu** **  
**We're almost there Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Impulse engines Mr. Sulu, let's scan the area.

 **36\. Ext: The Enterprise comes out of Warp**

Arcane Crewman 7 floats lifelessly in space near the Enterprise.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Spock** **  
**Captain, I detect something small off the Starboard side.

 **Kirk** **  
**On screen Mr. Spock.

The screen shows space but the figure is small and it's difficult to  
determine what it is.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Leans forward**_ _ **  
**_Is that what I think it is?

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Squinting**_ _ **  
**_Oh my god. I think it is.

 **Kirk** **  
**Magnify Mr. Chekhov.

The figure is magnified on the screen. It's Arcane crewman 7 floating  
in space.

 **Kirk** **  
**It's one of the Arcane crew-members.

 **Spock** **  
**You are correct Captain.

 **McCoy** **  
**Can we bring him on board?

 **Spock** **  
**He is quite dead Dr.

 **McCoy** **  
**I realize that Mr. Spock, can we examine the body?

 **Kirk** **  
**That's a good idea. Bring him on board. Bones, he's yours. Let  
us know if you determine anything.

 **McCoy** **  
**Will do Jim.

Dr. McCoy leaves the bridge.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Sulu, as soon as we have that man on board, catch up with  
the Arcane.

 **Sulu** **  
**Ey sir.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Chekhov, are we done scanning the area. That floating man makes  
me wonder…

 **Chekhov** **  
**We are Captain.

 **Spock** **  
**No signs of anything else Captain.

 **34\. Int: Arcane – Engine room**

The large men and the crewmen have the device in place. One  
of the large men looks up as if he's communicating with someone.

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control room**

Arcane Crewman 6 looks at Arcane Crewman 3.

 **Arcane Crewman 6** **  
** _ **To other crewmen**_ _ **  
**_The warp system is in place, Tantar has given the ok to test it.

 **Arcane Crewman 3** **  
**Yes sir.

Another Arcane crewman pushes some buttons on the panel in front of him.

 **33\. Ext: Space – Back of Arcane**

The pulse of the engines brightens and the Arcane jumps to Warp speed.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Chekhov** **  
**Captain, the Arcane has jumped to Warp factor 1.

 **Kirk** **  
**Can we catch them?

 **Spock** **  
**We should be on them very soon Captain. A matter of moments.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good…  
 _ **Pushes a button on his chair**_ _ **  
**_Bones, anything yet?

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Captain, so far there is nothing to indicate there was anything wrong  
with this man. So far all we can tell is he was healthy."

 **Kirk** **  
**Signs of Struggle?

 **McCoy** **  
**"Some but not severe."

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Thinks, walks over by Kirk**_ _ **  
**_I have a theory Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good Spock, what is it.

 **Spock** **  
**It is only a theory.

 **Kirk** **  
**I'll take anything right now and I like your theories.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Not sure about that statement**_ _ **  
**_I have theorized that they may be… cloning.

 **Kirk** **  
**Cloning?

Kirk gets up.

 **Kirk Cont.** **  
**Follow me Spock.

They enter the Turbolift together.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **To the Turbolift computer**_ _ **  
**_Sick Bay.

Indicate that the Turbolift starts to move

 **37\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Jumps to Warp**

The ship starts to move, they jump to warp speed.

 **38\. Int: Enterprise – Turbo lift**

 **Kirk Cont.** **  
**Spock, what makes you think they're cloning?

 **Spock** **  
**Several things Jim. First, there are no seniors on board.

 **Kirk** **  
**That we know of.

 **Spock** **  
**Our scans were complete. We detected no seniors, and no women.

 **Kirk** **  
**Children?

 **Spock** **  
**There are children. But…

The Turbolift stops. The door opens automatically. The two exit and enter Sick Bay. They  
walk up beside McCoy who is still scanning the body of Crewman 7.

 **Kirk** **  
**Anything else Bones?

 **McCoy** **  
**Nothing so far Jim.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock has a theory.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **As he's working**_ _ **  
**_Ok, what is it?

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock thinks they might be cloning.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Looks up**_ _ **  
**_Cloning?

 **Spock** **  
**This man's body floating in space is simply another indicator.

 **McCoy** **  
**How so?

 **Spock** **  
**What is this man's age?

 **McCoy** **  
**His age, he's about 39.

 **Spock** **  
**Can you be sure Dr?

 **McCoy** **  
**Well, pretty sure. Our computers have scanned his body and that's  
what they've determined, what does that…

McCoy stops mid sentence. Looks at Spock.

 **McCoy Cont.** **  
**…Spock, your theory, do you think this man is… of age?

 **Kirk** **  
**Of age, what the hell does that mean?

 **Spock** **  
**Yes Dr. We need to check the scans of the Arcane from earlier but it is my  
guess that no one on the Arcane is older than 39 and... this man has been  
replaced. The Arcane's crew compliment should be the same

 **Kirk** **  
**Wait, are you suggesting that they… jettison people into space that  
are too old?

 **Spock** **  
**It would explain a lot.

 **McCoy** **  
**It would?

 **Kirk** **  
**I'm still confused, would you two put this together in a  
report? We can send it to Star Fleet.

 **39\. Int: Arcane – General Population**

Show Arcane, normal living conditions but no monologue

The Arcane is huge. Families thrive. There are children. But no women.  
Crewmen live together to raise the children. They do not live as  
homosexuals. The children are taught in schools, classrooms on the Arcane.  
Living quarters are not extravagant but nice. The large men have living  
quarters but they are sterile, and quite empty accept for a bed and a  
place to eat.

The family members eat normal food. The large men eat something else.  
Square morsels wrapped in foil. People shop, children play, they go  
to work. Space shuttles transfer the kids to school but inside the huge ship.  
Life is normal. Some crewmen are sitting in their quarters. Two children,  
boys, are playing in the background.

One of the older members receives a message on a small screen. He  
reads it and then looks up at the other older member in the room.

 **Member 9** **  
** _ **Disturbed**_ _ **  
**_It's time.

 **Member 10** **  
**For what?

The children come over.

 **Member 9** **  
**For… it.

 **Member 10** **  
** _ **Now also disturbed**_ _ **  
**_Oh, it's time.

 **Member 9** **  
**Yes.

 **Child 1** **  
**What about us?

 **Child 2** **  
**Yeah, what about us?

 **Member 10** **  
**I guess you'll be put with someone else.

 **Child** **  
**But we want to stay with you.

 **Member 9** **  
** _ **Obviously disturbed**_ _ **  
**_Yes, yes, we want to stay with you also. But we can't contribute to  
the population.

 **Member 10** **  
** _ **Looks at**_ **Member** _ **9**_ _ **  
**_These poor children, to take them away from the home they  
know. Must we do this?

 **Member 9** **  
**I… know, I know. But the Arcane, it is not large enough to continue  
populating. If other men are created, we must leave.

 **Member 10** **  
**Is there no other way?

 **Member 9** **  
**None that I know of.

 **40\. Int: Arcane – Jettison chamber with chairs.**

Crewmen sit. Lights go on over several of the chairs. They look  
at each other. They begin to stand and walk nervously into  
another room.

 **41\. Int: Arcane – Another Lab like room**

Several of the large men stand. A machine goes on. Small packages  
come out of it. The same square packages that they open to eat in  
their quarters.

 **42\. Ext: Enterprise – Façade**

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **To Spock**_ _ **  
**_I thought you said they didn't have warp technology?

 **Spock** **  
**They did not have it Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Well they obviously have it now.

 **Spock** **  
**Yes, curious. And we scanned the Arcane, they are actually registering... seven more  
of their crew complement. But it has also demished almost as quickly

 **Kirk**  
On screen Mr. Chekhov  
 _ **Looks**_  
Others floating in space?

 **Spock**  
It does not appear so Captain.

 **Kirk**  
Then where did they go?

 **Spock**  
Not known Captain but our scans indicate that those life forms are...

 **Kirk**  
Are... are what Spock?

 **Spock**  
 _ **Pauses and looks at the others**_  
...Dead Captain, dead and not jettisoned

Kirk gets a strange look on his face.

 **Sulu** **  
**We're almost on top of them captain. They're slowing to impulse.

 **Chekhov** **  
**They're training weapons on us Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Shields up!

 **Ext: Space - The Arcane drops out of warp**

 **36\. Ext: Space - The Enterprise drops out of Warp near the Arcane.**

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Chekhov, are they blocking our transporters?

 **Chekhov** **  
** _ **Checks his panel**_ _ **  
**_Not at the moment Captain but…

 **Kirk** **  
**…Spock, assemble an away team, we're…

 **Sulu** **  
**…They're bringing up their shields.

Sulu acts.

 **19\. Ext: Space – Enterprise - Facade**

 **19.5. Ext: Space – Enterprise loses Engine**

The ship peels off. The Arcane shields come up and cut off one of the  
engines on the Enterprise.

 **14b. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

The ship is severely shaken. The crew of the bridge is thrown around.  
Sparks fly.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Hails Scotty**_ _ **  
**_Scotty!

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Something cut off one of our engines Captain, I'll call you back when  
things are contained."

 **Kirk** **  
**Understood.  
 _ **Turns his attention to Chekhov**_ _ **  
**_Chekhov.

 **Chekhov** **  
**It's true Captain, we've completely lost our Port Nasal!

 **Kirk** **  
**I thought we were out of range.

 **Spock** **  
**They have expanded the range of their shields as well as their warp  
capability.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **To Spock**_ _ **  
**_Spock, status.

 **Spock** **  
**The ship is secure Captain but we are most decidedly stranded  
at the moment.

 **43\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Arcane**

The Arcane is moving closer to the Enterprise.

 **Sulu** **  
**The Arcane is moving into position Captain. Their shields are down at the  
moment but if they raise their shields again…

 **Kirk** **  
**Understood Mr. Sulu  
 _ **Hits a button on his chair**_ _ **  
**_Scotty, we need to move… now!

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"We're down Captain, there's nothing I can do at the moment. It'll be  
about ten minutes."

 **Kirk** **  
**They'll cut us in half in two minutes!

 **Uhura** **  
**Captain, there's more figures off our port bow.

 **Kirk** **  
**On Screen!

The screen comes up. More of the Arcane crew members have  
been jettisoned into space.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, how long have they been out there, can we pull them on board  
and revive them.

 **Spock** **  
**No captain, they have been out there too long. Irreparable death is almost  
instantainious in space.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Chekhov, if anyone else is jettisoned into space, instantly pick them  
up and revive them.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Ey Captain.

Scotty chimes in.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Sorry Captain, there's just nothing I can do right now."

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock can we transport down there?

 **Chekhov** **  
**I can transport you from here Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**You can?... Can you get us to the bridge?

 **Chekhov** **  
**I can try.

 **Uhura** **  
**I have the Arcane bridge coordinates.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Chekhov, transport Spock and I.

Chekhov hits some buttons on the panel in front of him. Captain  
Kirk and Spock stand together and disappear into a ray of light.

 **44\. Int: Arcane – Bridge**

Captain Kirk and Spock appear in a ray of light on the bridge  
of the Arcane. Arcane crewmen see them and try to attack. Kirk and  
Spock attack back. Phaser's are fired in both directions. Two of  
the Arcane crewmen are hit before Kirk and Spock make their way off  
the Arcane Bridge.

 **9\. Int: Arcane – Misc Corridor**

Out in a corridor…

 **Kirk** **  
**Now what?

 **Spock** **  
**We must hide.

 **Kirk** **  
**Like I said, now what?

Several of the Arcane crewmen come from the bridge and fire at them.  
They fire back. Several of the large men come from behind them.  
The telepathy catches Kirk off guard. He menaces in pain and drops  
to his knees.

Spock, is able to thwart the mental on slot and fires at the large men.  
But the two are stunned by the crewmen behind them and knocked  
out.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Uhura is in the chair.

 **Chekhov** **  
**They've blocked our transporters Captain.

 **Uhura** **  
**Can we send another shuttle down?

 **Chekhov** **  
**Not with their shields up.

 **Sulu** **  
**We can fire at their shield systems again.

 **Uhura** **  
**Target the shield systems, fire two photon torpedoes Mr. Sulu.

 **Sulu** **  
**Ey Captain.

 **42\. Ext: Space – Enterprise - Facade**

Two Photon torpedoes erupt from the ship.

 **6\. Ext: Space – Arcane - Facade**

The Torpedoes explode around the shields of the Arcane

 **14b. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Chekhov** **  
**No effect Captain!

 **Uhura** **  
**Fire three more.

 **Scotty Intercom** **  
**"We only have five more Captain."

 **Uhura** **  
**Belay that order.

 **Sulu** **  
**Yes Captain.

 **Uhura** **  
**Suggestions.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Fire the rest of the torpedoes.

Scotty hears this.

 **35\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

Scotty answers.

 **Scotty** **  
**We can't take that chance, they may have no effect and then  
we're out of our best weapons.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
**Agreed. What else?

 **Sulu** **  
**Target the Arcane with the dish array, force all their  
systems down.

Uhra  
Which systems?

 **Chekhov** **  
**All of them but we could end up damaging the Arcane and killing Spock  
and the Captain.

 **Uhura** **  
**It's possible.

 **Sulu** **  
**What choice do we have?

 **Chekhov** **  
**Fire the rest of the torpedoes?

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Pushes a button on her chair**_ _ **  
**_Scotty, how long will it take for you to configure the Dish Array  
for a disabling pulse?

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"About twenty minutes captain."

 **Uhura** **  
**Can we move yet?

 **35\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

Scotty looks around at the room. Crewmen and women are  
scrambling around.

 **Scotty** **  
**A few minutes Captain, I can't say for sure.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Sulu** **  
**They're in position and are going to raise their shields.

Uhura thinks fast.

 **Uhura** **  
**Mr. Chekhov, fire weapons.

 **Chekhov** **  
**We'll only have a second Captain!

 **Uhura** **  
**Then be ready.

 **6\. Ext: Space – Arcane - Facade**

Something indicates that the Arcane shields go down.

 **43\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Arcane**

The Enterprise fires Phaser weapons on the Arcane. The weapons  
explode on the Arcane surface and move her but it's not enough  
to disable her.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Chekhov** **  
**We've hit her but her shields are coming online anyway.

 **43b. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Arcane**

 **19.6. Ext: Space – Enterprise Loses other engine**

The Arcane shields come on line. Because of the angle of both  
ships the Enterprise is not destroyed but the other engine on  
the Enterprise is cut off. It explodes in space pushing the  
Enterprise away.

 **35\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

Fire, explosions, people getting killed or injured everywhere!

 **45\. Int: Enterprise – Other misc locations on the Enterprise**

Families disturbed, fires, explosions, people dying or getting injured.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Pushes a button on her chair**_ _ **  
**_Scotty, status!

 **35\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

 **Scotty** **  
**We're in bad shape Captain, we've lost the other engine, most of our  
systems are down. We've lost all control, impulse engines, shields,  
weapons, and life systems.

 **14b. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Everyone starts floating.

 **35b. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

 **Scotty** **  
**And we've lost inertial dampeners.

 **14c. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
**I can see that. Do we have anything?

 **35c. Int: Enterprise – Engine Room**

 **Scotty** **  
**System containment, the ships emergency systems are working, much  
of the damage to the ship is being contained.

 **11\. Int: Enterprise – Sick Bay**

 **McCoy** **  
**Captain, we've got injuries all over the ship, about half the crew  
is dead!

People are being brought into sick bay by crew-members or medical  
personnel. Some injured some dead.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Uhura** **  
**Just do the best you can Dr.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"What happened?"

 **Uhura** **  
**We lost the other engine Dr.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"That explains a lot. McCoy out."

 **39\. Int: Arcane – Misc Areas of the vessel**

The Arcane is badly damaged as well. People are injured or  
dead all over also.

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control Room**

The large men are together contemplating telepathically. Arcane crew-members  
are scrambling frantically, trying to bring the Arcane to order. One of the  
large men walks over behind crewman 11.

 **Arcane Crewman 11** **  
** _ **Watching a screen in front of him, he turns around**_ _ **  
**_Yes sir, our shields are partially functional. We've cut off the other  
engine of the Star Ship. We're cleaning up the injured all over. Our  
engineers are working to bring weapons on line, they should be  
online shortly.

 **Large man 3** **  
**(Telepathically) Good, take the injured to the blast room and eject  
them out into space.

 **Arcane Crewman 11** **  
**But sir, they're just injured, they can be healed.

 **Large man 3** **  
**(Telepathically) No, we don't have the time or the resources for  
that, get rid of them, we'll create replacements.

Crewman 11 is quite taken aback by this but issues the  
order ship wide. He does it incognito so that the injured  
don't hear the order.

 **35\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

Scotty presses a button on a panel. Inertial dampeners come back  
online. People that have floated way up are falling to the floor, screaming  
as they fall. Some find something to grab onto. Scotty falls to the floor  
but unlike many, he wasn't that high up.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

The Bridge crew also falls to the floor.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Inertial dampeners online Captain."

 **Uhura** **  
**Yeah, no shit. Do we have any weapons?

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"One thing at a time captain, one thing at a time."

 **Uhura** **  
**We need em Mr. Scott, we need em soon! Uhura Out.

 **7\. Int: Arcane – Misc Room**

Spock and Kirk are strapped down to chairs. Captain Kirk is  
still out cold.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Can't see the captain**_ _ **  
**_Captain, Jim, can you hear me?

Kirk starts to come around.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Very weakened**_ _ **  
**_Spock, is that you?

 **Spock** **  
**Yes Captain, from the sound of your voice you are injured?

 **Kirk** **  
**I'll be ok in a minute Spock.

 **Spock** **  
**Captain, I believe that much of this vessel is controlled  
telepathically.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Groggy**_ _ **  
**_What makes you think that Spock?

 **Spock** **  
**Those large men seem to be in charge. They use mental telepathy  
to do everything and to converse with her crew.

 **Kirk** **  
**Yeah, that's right, I think they're called… the Balok.

 **Spock** **  
**I see. You learned this from before?

 **Kirk** **  
**Yep.

Spock leans his head back as if he is concentrating on something.

 **Int: Arcane corridor**

One of the Arcane crewmen guarding Kirk gets a parralized look in his eyes. He  
opens the door to the room housing Kirk, walks over and releases the  
mechanisms that are holding the straps. Captain Kirk looks down and  
sees this but doesn't know what's going on. Then he sees the crewman,  
hops up and knock him out.

Spock pulls Captain Kirk away from the chair that he was strapped to and  
begins to haul him out of the room.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Still weary**_ _ **  
**_Spock how did…

 **Spock** **  
**…Later Captain.

 **9\. Int: Arcane – Misc Corridors**

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Being dragged along by Spock**_ _ **  
**_Spock, where are we going?

 **Spock** **  
**I am attempting to find either a shuttle bay or a transporter room.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Still groggy**_ _ **  
**_We need to communicate with the Enterprise.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Stops, thinks**_ _ **  
**_You are correct Captain, we must find a way to communicate  
with the ship.

Spock tries a local computer but the Arcane is damaged and the  
general computer system is down.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **At a terminal**_ _ **  
**_Nothing, their computers are down.

 **Kirk** **  
**Then we look for something, anything.

Suddenly two of the large men meet them in the corridor. Spock  
sees them and tries to pull Kirk in the other direction. Captain Kirk  
goes down in pain, they are messing with his head telepathically. Spock  
turns, he can only let Captain Kirk fall to the floor. Spock does a running  
jump kick to the large man that seems to be hindering Captain Kirk.

Spock, still not nearly as strong as the large men but is still strong. The  
large man stumbles back and falls releasing Captain Kirk from his  
telepathic grip.

The large man gets up. Two other large men have Spock. They think  
they have him under control when Captain Kirk does the same thing  
Spock did. Kirk's flying jump kick knocks one of the large men down  
that had hold of Spock. Spock Neck pinches the other large man.

It almost works but the man backhands Spock knocking him through  
the air and against a wall. Kirk is on his feet and has a large piece of  
debris from the damaged vessel. He clocks one of the large men with  
it. The man goes down. Kirk hits him with it again.

The large man is all but out. Kirk attempts to do it again but the  
piece he's holding is caught by another one of the large men on the back swing.  
The large man is in control of Kirk when Spock suddenly, in slow motion,  
jumps on the large mans back and starts to neck pinch him.

The large man is struggling to get Spock off of him fading as Spock  
continues to pinch his neck. Kirk winds up with the piece of debris  
and clocks the man that Spock is on, knocking him clean out. The  
other large man that Kirk was hitting, passes out. The third large  
man tackles both Kirk and Spock.

Arcane Crewmen enter. One of them is trying to get a shot but the  
large man is in the way. The large man stands up. The crewman  
is about to fire when the large man throws Kirk into him. Kirk  
comes up with the crewman's weapon firing. He kills several of  
the crewmen, the others run for cover.

Spock is up and struggling against the large man. He, with all his  
might, throws the large man around. Kirk fires several times at  
the large man but only stuns him. Kirk then turns his attention  
back to the fire fight with the crewmen. The large man is stunned  
and it's enough for Spock to get a neck pinch on him.

Kirk turns and fires another shot at the large man before turning  
his attention back to the fire fight with the crewmen again. Spock  
has the large man all but unconscious. A powerful blow from Spock's  
fist finishes the man off.

Spock and Kirk hobble off down the corridor away from the fire  
fight. The crewmen realize that Spock and Kirk have run for it and  
give chase. Kirk is waiting around a corner for them to come  
running. Two of the large men are coming back to consciousness.

Kirk kills all but two of the crewmen before the crewmen again  
have to run for cover. Kirk and Spock run off. The two crewmen  
run back to assist the two large men.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Scotty intercom** **  
** _ **To Uhura's chair**_ _ **  
**_"Some weapons on line Captain."

 **Uhura** **  
**Do we have shields?

 **Scotty Intercom** **  
**"One thing at a time Captain."

 **Uhura** **  
**Scotty... Uhura out.  
 _ **Turns her attention to the bridge**_ _ **  
**_No way to maneuver, what do we have?

 **Enterprise Bridge Crew-woman 1** **  
**One side impulse engine Captain.

 **Uhura** **  
**Will they move us?

 **E Crew-woman 1** **  
**Ah…  
 _ **She scans her panel**_ _ **  
**_...If we engage the Port side.

 **Uhura** **  
**Do it!

 **Sulu** **  
**Engaging Port side stabilizers.

 **43\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Arcane**

The Port Side engine fires.

 **Pan Back:**

The Enterprise swings in a circular motion from her stern.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **E Crew-woman 1** **  
**We're… pivoting Captain

 **Uhura** **  
**At least we're moving.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"We have some transporter capability Captain."

 **Uhura** **  
**Scotty, Bones, Chekhov, Sulu, we're transporting down.  
 _ **She presses a button on her chair**_ _ **  
**_We need a security detail to meet us in the transporter room.  
 _ **She looks up**_ _ **  
**_Let's go!

 **Chekhov**  
No transporter room Captain but I may be able to do it from here.

 **Uhura**  
Do it Mr. Chekhov, do it!

Several of the crew disappear into a ray of light.

 **21\. Int: Arcane – Misc Control room**

One of the large men is in the control room telepathically  
giving orders.

 **Arcane Crewman 14** **  
**We have some weapons sir.

The large man issues orders again telepathically.

 **Arcane Crewman 14** **  
**Yes sir.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Sulu** **  
**They're training weapons on us Captain.

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Shields somewhat functional Captain."

 **Chekhov** **  
**Shields up!

A fill in Enterprise crewman activates the shields just as the Arcane fires on her.  
The shots bounce off.

 **9\. Int: Arcane – Misc Corridor**

Spock is helping a hobbling Captain Kirk. They pass a large  
chamber where they notice a bunch of injured people, children  
and crewmen.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, stop!

Spock stops, they hobble back to the chamber. There they see all  
the injured people. Some are crying out. Children especially. They're  
being forced into the chamber by Arcane crewmen and two of the Large  
men. Special doors open in the walls exposing the chambers into space.

The injured are forced into the chambers. The special doors close  
but when they're opened back up, the chambers are empty.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, what are they doing?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Watches**_ _ **  
**_I… I do not know Captain but I have a theory.

Kirk watches. He sees a guard, a crewman standing at the door  
to the room. Suddenly more injured are ushered into the room  
by Arcane crewmen. Kirk and Spock have to hide.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Quietly to Spock**_ _ **  
**_Did you hear what those people were saying?

 **Spock** **  
**Something about, we're just injured, we just need medical  
attention.

 **Kirk** **  
**That's what I heard.

 **Spock** **  
**As I thought captain, they're jettisoning the injured out into  
space.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, we have to do something.

Suddenly… Crewman 14 and 15 come up behind them.

 **Arcane Guard 14** **  
**Hold it. Don't move!

Spock and Kirk are caught.

 **Arcane Guard 15** **  
**Move into the room.

Spock and Kirk start into the room. The door Guard turns to see  
them being ushered in at phaser point. He starts to react. Captain  
Kirk still has a weapon. Spock distracts one guard, Kirk kills  
the guard.

All activity in the room stops. Everyone is watching. Kirk fires at the  
panels with controls that open the special doors. Arcane crewmen  
start firing at them. Kirk and Spock have to hide. Some of the large  
men and Arcane crewmen come up behind them.

 **Crewman 16** **  
**Don't move!

Spock and Kirk are caught again. Just then, Uhura and the rest of  
the away team come up behind the Arcane team, firing. They kill  
or stun all of them including the large men who don't go down easily.  
Kirk has to help, he fires at the large men. Spock knocks out some  
of the others and grabs a weapon.

Several of the Arcane crewmen in the special room come out firing. One of  
the Enterprise security men is killed. Kirk, Spock and the rest of away team  
engage in a fire fight. Suddenly the rest of Arcane crewmen go down.  
Kirk, Spock and the away team all look at each other like, "What just  
happened?"

Some of the Arcane injured come out. Several have weapons. They've  
interceded killing off all the remaining Arcane crewmen and the Large  
man in the room.

 **Injured Arcane crewman 15** **  
**Who are you?

 **Kirk** **  
**We're with the Enterprise…  
 _ **Corrects himself**_ _ **  
**_The other vessel. What happened?

 **Injured Arcane crewman 15** **  
**When your vessel fired on ours many of us were injured or killed.  
Normally they would just give us medical attention.

 **Injured Arcane crewman 16** **  
**…But they didn't want to be bothered with so many, so they decided to  
shoot us all out into the cold darkness instead.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **To Kirk and Spock**_ _ **  
**_They would be rid of a lot of the crew. How would they run  
this ship?

 **Injured Arcane Child 3** **  
**They would just create more. That's what I've been learning about  
in school.

 **McCoy** **  
**Create more, and the children take over?

 **Arcane Crewman 17** **  
**Yes, they create us. And when we're too old they send us into the  
cold darkness.

 **Uhura** **  
**That's insane.

 **McCoy** **  
**Why? Why would they do that?

 **Arcane Crewman 17** **  
**To keep the population down. They say it's absolutely necessary.

 **Child 4** **  
**And we have to live with others until they are too old. Then we  
get moved again.

Crewman 18 looks at Uhura, he carefully makes his way to her.  
He touches her.

 **Arcane Crewman 18** **  
**Are you from a different place?

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Watching him, somewhat unsure**_ **  
**Yes, as a matter of fact.

 **Arcane Crewman 18** **  
**I don't believe we've ever been up close a specie like you.

 **Uhura** **  
**I'm from another planet but I'm quite human I assure you.

 **Arcane Crewman 18** **  
**Plan… et?

Uhura gets a hail from the Enterprise.

 **Uhura** **  
**Uhura.

 **Enterprise Crewman** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Captain, we have some of our systems back on line. We detect  
about 50 people floating in space."

 **Uhura** **  
**Understood, pick them up immediately and hold position.

 **Dibble** **  
**Captain Kirk.

Dibble is among the injured. Spalding comes out as well.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spalding?

 **Spalding** **  
**Yes Captain, I was also injured. If you hadn't come when you did,  
I would have been sent into… space… with other injured.

 **Dibble** **  
**But we cannot avoid it. The Balok will create more, the Arcane will become  
over populated if some of us are not destroyed.

 **McCoy** **  
**That's ridicules.

 **Uhura** **  
**I think I understand what's going on.

 **Kirk** **  
**Uhura?

 **Uhura** **  
** _ **Turns to Spock**_ _ **  
**_You said there were no women on the Arcane?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Catches on to her thinking**_ _ **  
**_I believe you are correct Lieutenant. It is apparent that none of the  
Arcane crew have seen a woman up close.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **To Spalding**_ _ **  
**_That's what I was trying to tell you when all this started. People are not  
created. People pro-create.

 **Crewman 15** **  
**Pro-create?

 **Uhura** **  
**I am a woman.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **To McCoy**_ _ **  
**_You talked about a woman when I was on your ship.

 **McCoy** **  
**Yes, a man and a woman come together and the woman becomes…  
 _ **He looks at Uhura**_ _ **  
**_…Pregnant.

She acknowledges him in the positive.

 **Spalding** **  
**Pregnant?

 **Uhura** **  
**We carry a new human inside us.

 **Spock** **  
**In nine months the new human comes out of the woman.  
Seven months for Vulcan's.

 **Spalding** **  
**How do the man and the woman come together to… pro-create?

 **Dibble**  
How do the new human's come out?

Uhura Smirks a little.

 **McCoy** _ **  
**_ _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_We can cover that later.

 **Kirk** **  
**We have what you call creating but we have rules on our planet that  
control that kind of creation. We call it Cloning.

 **Dibble** **  
**Cloning.

 **McCoy** **  
**Yes. What the Balok are doing is wrong.

 **Spock** **  
**Do all of the Arcane population get put into space when they  
are too old?

 **Arcane Crewman 16** **  
**Yes but some of the created ones... are made into food for the  
Balok.

 **Sulu and Uhura** **  
** _ **Grimace**_ _ **  
**_What?

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **To Crewman 16**_ _ **  
**_Do you know where they do this?

 **Arcane Crewman 16** **  
**Yes.

 **Kirk** **  
**Take us there…  
 _ **To the others**_ _ **  
**_…If you can follow us, do so.

They all take off for the food labs.

 **7\. Int: Arcane – Misc room**

The Balok are making plans of their own. Some of the Arcane crew  
still don't know about the new information. The fifty or so Balok  
men are preparing the Arcane crew for a war against the crew of  
the Enterprise.

 **9\. Int: Arcane – Misc Corridor**

The large group moves about the Arcane

 **Arcane Crewman 18** **  
** _ **To Spalding**_ _ **  
**_It is a long way, the Balok will surely catch us.

 **Spalding** **  
**That is why we're being careful.

 **Crewman 1** **  
**You know the Balok, they are too intelligent for that.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **To Spalding**_ _ **  
**_Is there a quicker way?

 **Spalding** **  
**There are transporters just up ahead.

 **Kirk** **  
**Enough to…

 **Spalding** **  
**…Enough for seven.

 **Spock** **  
**A Standard transport group.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Stops everyone**_ _ **  
**_Pass the word, there is only enough room in the transporters for seven.  
The rest will have to stay and fight until we can move them.

 **46\. Int: Arcane – Transporter room**

 **Arcane Crewman 6** **  
**We can transport more from here.

 **Spalding** **  
**Can we, what do we have to do?

 **Arcane Crewman 6** **  
**We must have another place to transport to.

 **Sulu** **  
**I can transport some people to another part of our ship.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good, that's what we'll do. Beam them to the officers pub.

 **Sulu** **  
**Yes sir.

 **Sulu** **  
** _ **Looks at the panel**_ _ **  
**_First Seven.

Seven people walk up on the transport pad. They begin transporting  
people up to the Enterprise.

 **47\. Int: Arcane – Balok Food lab**

Captain Kirk, Spock and Uhura beam in and stand in the room.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Pointing to a machine with a large opening in it**_ _ **  
**_There, that must be where they put the people into for processing.

Uhura Grimaces.

 **Spock** **  
**What would you like to do Captain?

 **Kirk** **  
**Destroy it.

 **Spock** **  
**Then may I suggest we just… start firing?

Captain Kirk is about to fire his weapon when he hears a  
commotion outside the room. The three dash out into the corridor  
to see the others in a fire fight with a couple of the Balok and crewmen.

Dibble is dead. The three join the fight. At one point Chekhov transports  
in. He immediately transports out again.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Over the noise**_ _ **  
**_What was that?

 **Kirk** **  
**I have no idea.

They keep fighting. Suddenly the six left are transported back to the  
Enterprise. Chekhov is with them.

 **5\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Kirk** **  
**Oh my god, Chekhov what did you do?

 **Chekhov** **  
**I'm sorry Captain, it was all I could think to do.

 **Kirk** **  
**We have to go back down there. All those people…

 **Chekhov** **  
**…Most those people are here Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Really, that didn't take long.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Most of them Captain, some stayed behind to fight.

 **Spock** **  
**Captain, we may be able to do more from the Enterprise.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Dashes out of the room**_ _ **  
**_Like what?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **As they're running**_ _ **  
**_We may be able to target the food lab and also bring the rest of  
the inhabitants up here.

 **Kirk** **  
**There won't be enough room and the ship is still badly damaged.

 **43\. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Arcane**

The Arcane starts to fire on the Enterprise but the Enterprise' shields  
hold off the on slot.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Bridge Officer 5** **  
** _ **Pushes a button on the chair**_ _ **  
**_Is the dish array ready?

 **Engine room Voice 1** **  
**"Ready sir."

 **Bridge Officer 5** **  
**Engage!

 **43b. Ext: Space – Enterprise – Arcane**

A beam emits from the main dish on the Enterprise encompassing  
the Arcane.

 **39\. Int: Arcane – Misc Places**

The ray is enough to disrupt most of the systems on the Arcane.  
To include life support. Romulans come out of nowhere and begin  
firing on both the Arcane and the Enterprise. Star Fleet comes  
out of Warp Speed just in time, there are several ships. They  
fight off the Romulan attack.

 **47\. Int: Arcane – Food lab**

 **Large man 3** **  
**(Telepathically) They've destroyed our sustenance capabilities.

 **12\. Int: Enterprise – Officers pub**

Many of the Arcane crew are sitting around the Officers pub  
(A large room). Enterprise medical personnel are assisting. Spalding  
is one of the people in the pub. He's not injured. He walks around,  
he sees nurses, women, assisting.

Then he notices something that he's never seen before. Older people,  
Dr's. and Nurses, much older than the oldest on the Arcane. He walks  
up to one of the older Doctors.

 **Spalding** **  
**Excuse me…

The older Doctor stands up.

 **Older Dr.** **  
**Yes, are you injured, do you need help?

 **Spalding** **  
**No, but if I may ask, how old are you sir?

 **Older Dr.** **  
**Well, I guess I'm about retirement age.

 **Spalding** **  
**Which is…

 **Older Dr.** **  
**Well, I'm almost seventy.

 **Spalding** **  
**Sev…

Kirk, Spock and the rest of the main bridge crew come in. Crewmen  
from the Arcane are looking at the older men and women, astonished.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Next to Kirk**_ **  
**I believe the Arcane crewmen are getting a taste of life.

 **Kirk** **  
**Yes Spock, I think you're right.  
 _ **Turns to McCoy**_ _ **  
**_Bones, can you stay and assist?

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Smiling**_ _ **  
**_I guess I'd better.

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Comes up to Captain Kirk**_ _ **  
**_Captain Kirk.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Spalding.

 **Spalding** **  
**There is so much to understand. You have… women and older  
people here.

 **Kirk** **  
**Amazing isn't it?  
 _ **Calls the bridge**_ _ **  
**_Bridge, status.

 **Bridge Officer 5** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"We've disabled the Arcane sir. We had an uninvited visit from the  
Romulans but Star Fleet showed up just in time and fought  
them off.

 **Kirk** **  
**Fantastic, how did you disable the Arcane.

 **Bridge Officer 5** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"A pulse from the Dish Captain."

 **Kirk** **  
**Good thinking.

 **Bridge Officer 5 Intercom** **  
**"It was Lieutenant Uhura and Mr. Chekhov's idea."

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Overhears**_ _ **  
**_Disable, what was disabled?

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **To the Bridge officer**_ _ **  
**_What was disabled lieutenant?

 **Bridge Officer 5** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Everything Captain, Computers, Weapons, Shields, Life support, everything.  
The other star fleet ships have taken in most of the Arcane crew.

 **Spalding** **  
**If they've disabled everything, the Balok won't be able to eat!

 **Spock** **  
**Let them eat cake.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Laughs**_ _ **  
**_Yes, Marie Antoinette.

 **Sulu** **  
**That was never confirmed. And the cake they spoke of was  
Brioche bread.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Cocky, pats Sulu on the shoulder**_ _ **  
**_Supposedly Mr. Sulu, supposedly.

Sulu is embarrassed at his boldness.

 **Spalding** **  
**No, you don't understand, that is very important to the Balok.  
They will do anything to protect their food source.

 **McCoy** **  
**Why is Cannibalism so important to them, can't they eat something  
else?

 **Spalding** **  
**They're very, highly intelligent, that is what they choose to eat.  
It sustains them and…

 **McCoy** **  
**…Wait, wait, wait, are you saying you buy into all that?

 **Spalding** **  
**Buy… into… it?

 **Kirk** **  
**You believe it.

 **Spock** **  
**You are food for them, you believe it is necessary for your life?

 **Spalding** **  
**It is.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spalding, when is your time up?

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Thinks, looks up in disbelief**_ _ **  
**_I am… 38.

 **McCoy** **  
**That's crazy, we have people on board that are twice that age.

 **Spalding** **  
**Yes, I have met them. But… what are we supposed to think, this has been all  
we know.

 **Spock** **  
**We need access to your computer system.

 **Spalding** **  
**The Balok will never allow it.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, why do we need to do that?

 **Spock** **  
**It may be the only way we can find out what their past is. We may  
be able to feed the Balok something else.

The Enterprise rocks from an explosion.

 **6\. Ext: Space – Arcane - Facade**

Most of the Arcane has been damaged or destroyed.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Kirk, McCoy, Uhura and Spock enter the bridge.

 **Kirk** **  
**Mr. Chekhov, what happened?

Kirk looks at the screen. The Arcane is all but destroyed.

 **Chekhov** **  
**It just… exploded Captain.

 **Uhura** **  
** **Sits at her station** **  
**We're being hailed Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Looks at Spock**_ _ **  
**_On screen.

One of the large men appears on screen. Again, his mouth doesn't  
move, he communicates telepathically. He has patches over certain  
parts of his face. Modern and metallic in appearance.

 **Large man 1** **  
**"You have trespassed, you have interfered, you have disrupted the  
Arcane way of life. We will attempt to destroy you.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Looks at Spock again**_ _ **  
**_We…

 **Spock** **  
**…If you destroy this part of the ship you will be destroyed  
in the process.

 **Large man 1** **  
**"You must disclose the system that you are using that will  
destroy both ships?"

 **Spock** **  
**It is… Carbonite.

The Large men speaks telepathically to the other large men.  
Then speaks again.

 **Large man 1** **  
**"We are unfamiliar with this system."

 **Spock** **  
**It is from the planet of Vulcan. Most do not know of its existence.  
It is not a system but a type of rare stone from our planet.

 **Large Man 1** **  
**"Vulcan does not exist any longer."

 **Spock** **  
**Then the secret of Carbonite is lost with the planet.

 **Large man 1** **  
** _ **Thinks, then**_ _ **  
**_"We have transported to your ship. Several of your people  
will be taken."

 **7\. Int: Arcane – Misc room**

Several of the large men stand in a circle. They seem to be  
deep in a trance.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Spock** **  
**We are being scanned Captain.

Just as Spock speaks up, all of the Bridge members get  
caught up with terrible headaches. They all go down  
holding they're heads.

 **45\. Int: Enterprise – Misc locations on the ship**

Everyone on the Enterprise is suffering from the same  
type of headache. Crew, families even medical personnel  
go down racked with pain.

 **14b. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Spock runs to Captain Kirk's side. He can feel the brain  
probing and works to resist it.

 **Spock** **  
**Captain, what is happening?

Kirk can hardly speak. His head is racked with pain.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Barely able to speak**_ _ **  
**_Spock, somehow they're doing it to the whole ship. You have to  
stop them, you're the only one that can.

Spock is struggling to resist. He calls to the ships computer.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Struggling**_ _ **  
**_Computer… Shields up.

 **45\. Int: Enterprise – misc locations on the ship**

The Enterprise shields go up cutting off the ship wide probe.  
Most of the people around the ship seem to be coming around.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

A couple of the officers on the Bridge are also coming around  
including Spock. But captain Kirk and some of the other officers  
are still reeling from the probe.

 **7\. Int: Arcane – Misc Room**

The group of large men that was huddled and casting the temporal  
scan of the Enterprise, realize that their probe has been cut off and  
begin to break their huddle.

 **14b. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Spock notices that some of the crew and Captain Kirk are  
still suffering.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_There is still something wrong. There is still someone on the ship.

He goes to a wall cabinet, opens it and pulls a high powered  
Phaser Rifle out. He sets it to its highest setting.  
Spock leaves the bridge and enters the Turbolift.

 **12\. Int: Enterprise – Officers Pub**

Spock enters the officers pub. Out of the hundred or so that are there, only  
two are still suffering. Spock visually scans the pub, nothing out  
of the ordinary. He re-enters the Turbolift. When he arrives at the  
ships sick bay, he sees one of the large men standing there.

Everyone in the sick bay is down from the temporal scan. The large  
man senses Spock and looks up. Spock fires on the large man. The  
burst from the Phaser Rifle is so powerful that it blows a hole in the  
large man. The large man looks down, stumbles for a second, then  
goes down dead.

The ships computer comes on again.

 **Ships Computer** **  
**"Intruder alert, shields down, intruder alert, shields down, ships bridge. Intruder alert,  
ships bridge.

All of the people in the sick bay are all right. Spock runs back to  
the Bridge. One of the large men is on the bridge. But beams off  
with two of the Bridge officers.

 **Ships Computer** **  
**"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Officers Pub. Intruder alert,  
Officers Pub.

Kirk stands up obviously not hindered by the temporal scan.  
But he is weakened by the on slot. Spock storms off the  
bridge and heads back to the Officers Pub.

 **38\. Int: Enterprise – Transfer Turbolift**

 **Spock.**

 **12\. Int: Enterprise – Officers pub**

When Spock enters the pub one of the large men is there.  
He has the entire room under a temporal scan. They're all  
reeling from the probe. Just as Spock is about to fire another  
of the large men beams aboard and stops Spock from firing  
accurately. The shot goes astray.

Spock wrestles with the large man but the large man is too  
strong. He disarms Spock and tosses him across the room. The  
other large man beams out with several of the Enterprise and  
Arcane crew. The other large man is about to pummel Spock  
when a hole is blown in his gut.

The man falls, when the large man falls dead, Captain Kirk is  
standing behind him with a just spent Phaser Rifle in his hands.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Comes around**_ _ **  
**_Captain, several have been taken.

 **Kirk** **  
**Back to the bridge.

When the two arrive at the bridge, the officers that are remaining,  
Uhura, Chekhov, Sulu, and one allien bridge officer are looking at  
the screen. Kirk and Spock enter ready for anything but then  
realize that all is well but the bridge crew are watching the screen.  
Kirk and Spock look up. On Screen. Much of the debris has cleared.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Captain, I detect… life signs, they're coming from the middle  
of the debris.

 **Ships Computer** **  
**Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Unauthorized entry, Engine room,  
Officers pub, Sick Bay, Unauthorized Entry, Engine room, Officers  
pub and Sick Bay.

Spock and Captain Kirk are frantic. Alarms go off everywhere,  
warning lights flash.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Looking at his panel**_ _ **  
**_Captain, someone has transported onto the ship and is attempting  
to transport off with ships personnel.

 **Kirk** **  
**Now what? **  
** _ **Presses a button on his chair**_ _ **  
**_Security, Priority one, we've been invaded, Engine room, Officers  
pub and sick bay, priority one!

 **Kirk cont.** **  
** _ **Jumps up**_ _ **  
**_Spock, you're with me.

 **35\. int: Enterprise – Engine room**

The two run from the bridge. They enter the Engine Room.

 **35b. Int: Enterprise – Engine Room**

Kirk and Spock enter the engine room. Some of the crew and the large  
men from the Arcane are taking Enterprise personnel prisoner and  
transporting away with them. Scotty is in a fire fight along with  
other Enterprise crew but the Arcane figures have already transported  
off with personnel.

Kirk and Spock try to fire on the transporting figures but it's too late.

 **Spock** **  
**They've taken both Enterprise and Arcane personnel.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Into his communicator**_ _ **  
**_Chekhov, can we use the disrupter array to attack them?

 **Chekhov** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"We've tried Captain, but we can't find the source among the debris  
of the Arcane yet. The vessel was huge and the debris is massive."

 **Kirk** **  
**Understood, Spock and I are going to the Officers pub.

 **Pub Security** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Don't bother captain, they're gone."

 **McCoy Reports in** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"They've gone here too Jim"

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock…  
 _ **Turns around, Spock is gone. Kirk hits his communicator.**_ _ **  
**_Spock…

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"On the bridge captain. It seems they've blocked our ability  
to transport again."

 **48\. Ext: Space – Smaller cube object**

A smaller cube object begins to move around in the debris.

 **14\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Kirk arrives back at the bridge. He sees the screen.

 **Sulu** **  
**Captain, there…

Points. …A cube object moving among the debris. Dr. McCoy  
calls from sick bay.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Jim, they took both, our crew and some of the crew from the  
Arcane."

 **Kirk** **  
**Yes Bones, I know.

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Did you know that Spalding was one of them?"

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Anger on his face**_ _ **  
**_No, I did not.  
 _ **To Chekhov**_ _ **  
**_Mr. Chekhov, target that cube with weapons.

 **Chekhov** **  
**Ey Captain.

 **Uhura** **  
**We're being hailed Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**On Screen.

One of the Large men appears on the screen.

 **Large man 4** **  
** _ **On Screen**_ **  
**"We have taken some of your crew and some of the Arcane crew. They  
will be processed as sustenance, we will create more of us. The  
rest will be assimilated."

 **Kirk** **  
**Assimilated, what the heck does that mean?  
 _ **To Sulu**_ _ **  
**_Fire on the cube, disable it, don't destroy it.

Sulu fires on the cube. From the Bridge screen we can see that  
weapons have no effect.

 **Kirk** **  
**Target their Shields systems. Fire two photon torpedoes.

 **Sulu** **  
**I can't Captain, I cannot locate their shields systems.

 **Kirk** **  
**Then fire the torpedoes at the cube, anywhere.

 **Large Man 4** **  
** _ **On screen**_ **  
**"Your attempts to disable our ship will be futile."

 **Chekhov** **  
**No photon torpedo's left sir

 **14\. Int: Enterprise - Bridge**

 **Kirk** **  
**Follow that ship Mr. Sulu

 **Sulu** **  
**We can't Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Wha… No engines.  
 _ **Pushes a button on his chair**_ _ **  
**_Scotty, we need to pursue that ship.

 **35\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

 **Scotty** **  
**Sorry Captain, it will take time for Star Fleet to fit us with new  
nassels. We have to be towed home. We're dead in the water.

 **14b. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

 **Kirk** **  
**How long will that take?

 **Scotty** **  
** _ **Intercom**_ **  
**"Weeks Captain. Weeks."

Kirk looks at Spock.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, we have to pursue that ship.

 **Spock** **  
**I have been in touch with Star Fleet High command. One of the  
rescue ships has a fighter vessel.

 **Kirk** **  
**Let's do it. Spock you're with me.

Spock gets a look. Uhura looks at Spock.

 **Kirk** **  
**We'll bring him back Uhura.

 **Uhura** **  
**You'd better.

Another look from Spock.

 **50\. Ext: Space – USS Pasteur - facade**

 **51\. Int: USS Pasteur – Transporter Room**

 **USS PEDIER**

 **52\. Int: Uss Pasture – Misc Corridors**

 **53\. int: uss pasture – misc ship Bay**

Kirk and Spock transport over to the USS Pasteur to gain access  
to a Star Fleet fighter. They are escorted to a storage room. Python  
class, the USS – Pedier.

 **Spock** **  
**Are you familiar with this…

 **Kirk** **  
**…No.

 **Spock** **  
**Ey Captain. Then maybe I should…

 **Kirk** **  
**…I'll man the weapons.

 **Spock** **  
**Ey Captain.

 **53b. Int: Inside the USS Pasteur – ship bay**

The Pedier lifts off. Large space doors open to the outside.

 **54\. Int: Pedier – Cockpit**

Spock does something and the ship begins to move forward as indicated  
by the front window.

 **55\. Ext: Space – Pedier – Pasteur**

The Pedier is shown leaving the Pasteur.

 **54b. Int: Pedier – Cockpit**

 **Spock** **  
**Familiar with the weapons Captain?

 **Kirk** **  
**Standard weapons array, should be no problem.

 **Spock** **  
**I have the direction of the Cube entered into the Nava-computer. Making  
the jump to Warp 2 Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Go.

 **55\. Ext: Space – Pedier – Pasteur**

The Pedier jumps to warp.

 **48\. Ext: Space – Cube - Facade**

Traveling at warp 1, the cube is hurtling through space. The Pedier  
catches up with the cube.

 **49\. Int: Space – Pedier – Cube**

 **Spock** **  
**Captain…

 **Kirk** **  
**Weapons locked on.

 **Spock** **  
**The Cube is slowing Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**She's slowing to fire on us. I'm going to fire on her now.

 **49b. Ext: Space – Pedier – Cube**

The Pedier fires on the Cube . The cubes shields are up. The Pedier  
Phaser fire has no effect. It doesn't even weaken the shields.

 **54\. Int: Pedier - Cockpit**

 **Spock** **  
**No effect Captain, our scanners don't even indicate that we've  
weakened them.

 **49\. Ext: Space – Pedier – cube**

The cube fires on the Pedier.

 **54\. Int: Pedier – cockpit**

Captain Kirk and Spock are jostled.

 **Spock** **  
**We can't take too many more hits like that Captain, our shields  
won't hold.

 **49b. Ext: Space – Pedier – Cube**

The cube fires several more times.

 **54b. Int: Pedier – Cockpit**

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock, can you tell if our transport capabilities are being blocked?

 **Spock** **  
**No Captain, we can transport aboard if they lower their shields.

 **Kirk** **  
**Will our shields take another blow?

 **Spock** **  
**Several but not too many more.

 **Kirk** **  
**Do they have to lower their shields to fire?

 **Spock** **  
**Yes, but their shields are, like our own, only lowered long enough  
to fire, a split second or two.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good enough, we have to transport over to that ship and disable  
it from the inside.

 **Spock** **  
**The likelihood of a mission of that sort being successful are low  
in statistics.

 **Kirk** **  
**How low?

 **Spock** **  
**About 20 in one-million.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good enough, are you with me Spock?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I am second only to you Captain, if you need me, I will be there regardless  
of the statistical danger to my own life.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good, beam us down.

Spock sets some switches on a panel, the two move to the transport  
pad and disappear in a ray of light.

 **48\. Ext: Cube - Facade**

 **56\. Int: Cube – Misc Corridor**

The two men appear on the Cube and draw Phasers. They are immediately  
attacked. Strange men come at them. All dressed like robots but obviously  
human in form. Some, larger like the large men on the Arcane but adorned  
the same way.

Spock is firing with a tricorder activated in the other hand.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Yelling over the fire fight**_ _ **  
**_Captain, they continue to change their **Pulse codes**. It will only be  
a matter of time until our Phasers will no longer have any effect.

 **Kirk** **  
**Then we have to move, we need to find our crew and the crew of the  
Arcane that they took.

Spock and Kirk move to another part of the cube. The surroundings  
are always the same. There is no form to the ship, only electronics,  
bulkheads and misc pipes, Turbolifts and lights. Eventually more of  
the men attack Kirk and Spock. Their Phasers have little or no effect.  
Eventually Captain Kirk recognizes Spalding. He is adorned like the  
others, Borg like in appearance.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Stuns Spalding**_ _ **  
**_Spock!

Captain Kirk is holding Spalding up. Spock hits his communicator.  
They beam off the cube.

 **49\. Ext: Space – Pedier – Cube**

 **57\. Int: Pedier – Transport pad**

The three beam back aboard the Pedier. Spock runs to the controls  
while Captain Kirk secures Spalding.

 **49b. Ext: Space – Pedier – Cube**

The Cube fires on the Pedier. The Pedier peels off and disappears into  
Warp Speed. The Cube follows after.

 **58\. Ext: Space – Other Federation ships – Pedier**

The Pedier drops out of warp near the other federation ships.

 **54\. Int: Pedier – Cockpit**

Mr. Chekhov chimes in over the intercom.

 **Chekhov Intercom** **  
**"Captain, we're on the USS _Stargazer_. We were just about  
to come after you."

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Screaming in panic**_ **  
**Chekhov, beam us out of here… now!

Spock, Kirk and Spalding are instantly beamed off the Pedier  
and onto the USS Stargazer. And just in time.

 **59\. Ext: Space – Pedier – Enterprise or what's left of** **  
** **her – Other federation ships – Cube**

The cube drops out of warp near the federation ships. It fires on  
the Pedier destroying it in a ball of fire. The cube then fires on  
what's left of the Enterprise destroying it into a ball of fire also.

 **59.5. Ext: Space – Enterprise - Destroyed**

 **60\. Ext: USS Stargazer - Facade**

 **61\. Int: USS Stargazer - Misc Control room**

Captain Kirk, Spock and the rest of the bridge team are watching  
all this on a screen.

 **Kirk** **  
**Good god, were there any people on board

 **Uhura** **  
**No one Captain, they were getting ready to tow her back to the  
Federation Space port for extensive repairs.

 **62\. Ext: Space – Cube – Other Fed. Ships**

The other federation ships begin firing on the cube. The shields on the  
cube are tough but no match for the deluge of Phaser fire and Photon  
Torpedoes from the Federation ships. The cube fires back and then  
jumps to warp. The captain of the USS Stargazer comes on the screen.

 **Captain Alynna Nechayev On screen** **  
**Captain Kirk, do you wish to pursue?

 **Kirk** **  
**Do we know where they've gone?

 **Captain Alynna Nechayev On screen** **  
**"Only their general direction."

 **Kirk** **  
**No, we're a science vessel, it's time to go home.

Spock looks at Captain Kirk and nods in the affirmative.

 **63\. Int: Uss Stargazer - Confinement Chambers**

Captain Kirk and the bridge crew of the enterprise, along  
with several crew members of the ship they're on, look at  
Spalding, in his Borg form wakes and notices that he is trapped.  
Kirk moves closer to him.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spalding, Spalding, are you ok?

Spalding only looks at Captain Kirk.

 **Kirk Cont.** **  
**Spalding, do you recognize me?

Spalding looks at Kirk, he finally responds.

 **Spalding** **  
**I… am… 122 of 210. We… are… communications with my ship  
have been… severed.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spalding, do you remember anything?

 **Spalding** **  
**I… do not know… this identifier… Spalding.

He looks at the others.

 **Spalding cont.** **  
**You will be assimilated, resistance is… futile.

 **Kirk** **  
**What?

 **Dr. McCoy** **  
** _ **Scanning him**_ _ **  
**_He's gone Jim. He only knows of the people he was with.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Angry now**_ _ **  
**_Spalding, what happened to the crew of the Enterprise?

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_They… have been… assimilated.

 **Kirk** **  
**Assim… Spalding, we need to get them back. What can we do?

 **Spalding** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_They have been assimilated… you will be… assimilated…  
resistance is futile.

 **Dr. McCoy** **  
**You won't get anything out of him Jim. He's totally restructured to  
respond to his own people.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Looks at McCoy**_ _ **  
**_Bones, our crew…

 **Spock** **  
**…Lost Captain. We will not find them. And even if we did, they would  
be like Spalding. They are lost to this specie.

 **Kirk** **  
**I will not stop looking for them, there must be a way.

Kirk is frantic but determined in his tone.

 **Fade out:**

 **64\. Int: USS Stargazer - Misc meeting room**

Captain Alynna Nechayev is heading up the meeting. Members of  
the Federation High counsel, the bridge crew of the Enterprise and  
several members of the stargazer crew are present.

 **Captain Alynna Nechayev** **  
**We have done an in depth search of Earth's history. As best we can  
determine, the Balok came to Earth some six-hundred years ago  
and took a bunch of humans from the planet.

Over the years, some of the Balok have died off and several generations  
of the human content of the Arcane have passed. The current contingent  
of humans aboard the Arcane only understood the Arcane way of life,  
what the Balok taught them.

As best we can determine, the human contingent on the Arcane  
was convinced that they're existence was limited only to the Arcane.  
They were lead to believe that upon meeting people from other  
civilizations, that their purpose was friendly or scientific in nature.

The Romulans did not take kindly to this. We have searched space  
for the cube like vessel but as you can imagine, they were not found.  
The Balok were experts in cloning. Now that their cloning platform is gone,  
they may build a new one or, God forbid, they will assimilate other  
civilizations to their cause.

 **Kirk** **  
**God forbid.

 **McCoy** **  
**Sounds like God is the only one who can stop them.

 **Kirk** **  
**No, we will find them and we will find the others from our crew.

 **Spock** **  
**Not likely Captain, but we will focus some of our attention to their  
whereabouts in the future.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Stands up determined**_ _ **  
**_No, that's not satisfactory. Those people…

High ranking Federation Officer.

 **Admiral Dillard** **  
**…Those people are gone captain and unless you wish to pursue  
them on your own, you will continue the mission at hand.

Kirk sits down slowly.

 **Captain Alynna Nechayev** **  
**We have dubbed them Cyborg for now. They could become a threat  
in the near future.

 **Spock** **  
**Captain, we saw no sign of the Balok as they were on the Arcane.  
Do you know what happened to them?

Federation Science Officer

 **Lieutenant Holmes (Woman)** **  
**Much of the Balok were injured or burned when the Arcane exploded.  
They were highly intelligent. The only

 **Holmes cont.** **  
**explanation is that they were able to medically heal has  
been theorized that they became the Cyborg and are responsible for the  
assimilation of others.

 **McCoy** **  
**Sounds menacing to me.

 **Kirk** **  
**It is Bones, it is.

Sulu looks to others around the table.

 **Sulu** **  
**What of the Enterprise?

 **Admiral Dillard** **  
**Another ship similar to the Enterprise is being built as we speak.  
When we arrive back at the Federation Space port, the remaining  
crew of the Enterprise will be assigned to that ship, Captained by  
Captain Kirk and you will continue with your mission.

Space exploration.

 **Fade out:**

 **: space – federation space port – federation ships docked all around - Facade**

 **65\. Ext: Space – the new enterprise – Façade**

 **66\. Int: New Enterprise – Bridge**

Captain Kirk enters the bridge and sits in his chair. The rest of  
the crew is standing, watching at Captain Kirk sits. The Enterprise  
Bridge crew stands ready in their glory.

 **Kirk** **  
**Well, space exploration, that's what we're here for right?

 **McCoy** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_I guess we expected you to… I don't know, commandeer the ship in  
order to find the rest of our crew.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Looks at them a moment**_ _ **  
**_No Bones, everyone to their assigned positions.  
 _ **To Sulu**_ _ **  
**_Mr. Sulu, take us out.

 **Sulu** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_Yes Captain.

 **65\. Ext: Space – Fed. Space port – New Enterprise**

Moves away from space port.

 **66\. Int: Enterprise – Bridge**

Captain Kirk hits a button on his chair.

 **Kirk** **  
**Scotty, how's she look?

 **67\. Int: Enterprise – Engine room**

 **Scotty** **  
**Better than the old one if ya don't mind my saying so Captain.  
She's got more power, warp 4

 **Scotty cont.** **  
**capable, more weapons and more amenities than ever, more  
everything Captain. She's fit and ready.

 **66\. Int: New Enterprise – Bridge**

The crew looks proud.

 **Kirk** **  
**Spock.

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Walks over**_ _ **  
**_Yes Captain.

 **Kirk** **  
**Carbonite?

 **Spock** **  
** _ **Smirks a bit**_ _ **  
**_Yes Captain, it is indeed a type of chemical from my once planet of  
Vulcan.

 **Kirk** **  
**Used for what?

 **Spock** **  
**On Vulcan, we have an animal much like your Earths… Chicken.

 **Kirk** **  
**Chicken?

 **Spock** **  
**Yes, Captain, not many know about it because it is not what  
anyone would consider of… importance.

 **Kirk** **  
**Oh, well what is it.

 **Spock** **  
**The Earth equivalent to… Chicken feed.

 **Kirk** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Spock, remind me never to play poker with you.  
 _ **To Sulu**_ _ **  
**_Punch it Mr. Sulu.

 **Sulu** **  
**Yes Captain.

Sulu pushes the throttle forward.

 **68\. Ext: Space – New Enterprise - Facade**

The Enterprise jumps to Warp and disappears.

 **The End:**

You will have to re-aline the scene numbers again.


End file.
